


Big Half Hearts and Smarts (Kendy & T.Kendy)

by Destinyrays023



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Crushes, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Fluffy Romance, Innocence, No Smut, Oneshot collection, Shorts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, kid crush, precious beans, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 26,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyrays023/pseuds/Destinyrays023
Summary: A collection of drabbles and FLUFFY oneshots of the pairing of K.O./T.K.O and Dendy written by moi! Requests are welcomed indeed.





	1. Introduction

**Hello guys, I am here to introduce this book which will be a huge collection of drabbles and oneshots revolving around the shipping of K.O./T.K.O and Dendy. This is my first time ever making a book of drabbles soo its kind of exciting. I hope to pertain to those who read this, and since I'm new to this. Those who have a request may PM me their ideas. This book will contain drabbles, fluff and slight angst, but mostly fluff! Hope everyone enjoys...**


	2. Pure

**#1: Pure**

\--

One thing Dendy admired about her friend K.O. was his energy. He had the perfect vibe about everything. Barely got mad, and was always enthusiastic. The boy was always for any obstacle thrown in his way, always looked at the bright side of things and he hardly did anything wrong.

He was the definition of a true hero. Dendy observed every single thing she could about him. From his behavior to his persona. She took major notice on how he treated all of his friends, even herself. K.O. always had a good word for each of the people he knew. Even people he just met. K.O. had the need and urge to help everybody around him, with no expectations of anything in return. Seeing that he had aided those around him made him joyous. Dendy admired that.

 She knew he was pure, and truly good hearted. She was glad to have him as her best friend. Because he managed aid her in ways beyond explainable.

He showed her what friendship felt like. What it was like to sacrifice yourself to help your friend. What it was like to be forgiven, what it was like to be appreciated as a whole.

His determination for adventure, his kindness to others, his innocence to the world around him, his desire to be good.

He is more than good to her. He is pure.

 

 


	3. Sick

#2: Sick

\--

"Today marks the third consecutive day Dendy has been out. Urgh. Everybody take out your textbooks" Ms. Quantum announced, followed by the students groaning. K.O. frowned as he looked at his desk. He was worried for his friend, he hadn't seen her around at the plaza at all, and she hasn't kept contact either.

Something was clearly wrong. K.O. began to panic, not paying attention to Ms. Quantum's boring lecture. Not that her lecture was worth really paying attention to, but K.O. managed to calm himself down by making a mental note that he was going to find out what was going on with his friend who went M.I.A.

The school day went by, and K.O. was making his way to the front where his mother was waiting with her car. He hopped in the backseat and Carol glanced at him through the center mirror.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" She inquired, starting the ignition and heading towards the road. K.O. shrugged.

"Hey Mommy." He paused and then said  "I don't really know...it's the 4th day Dendy's been out, and I've been worried" he explained, Carol noticed his sad demeanor and a small smile crept on her lips. "Aw K.O., didn't you know her parents said she had a bag case of influenza?"

K.O. perked up and stared at his mother with shock. "Wha?"

Carol laughed, "The flu" she corrected herself. The young boy gasped. "Dendy's got the flu? How come I didn't know?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't your teacher say it?" Carol arched her brow, confused and a bit concerned.

"No, Ms. Quantum just kept saying that she was absent" K.O. said, pouting with a huff. Carol shook her head "Tsk Tsk, well tell you what, I'll drop you off at her parents' place so you could see her. I'm sure she'd appreciate it, and Ill go run some errands and pick you up when I'm done. Whaddaya say?"

K.O. grinned widely and began bouncing up and down on the seat "Yes! Thank you Mommy!"

Carol looked through the mirror to glance at her now elated son and smiled, "No problem kiddo."

K.O. realized it made sense now, and he was relieved that nothing severe was wrong with her.

After a short drive, Carol pulled up to the simple abode of K.O.'s lovely friend. "Hm, they really fixed up their front lawn" Carol stated, as she turned off the car and got out, seeing that K.O. was already outside of it waiting for her.

Carol knocked on the door, and a moment or two passed and the door opened. Standing there was a male kappa who was surprised. "Oh if it isn't Mrs. Kincaid and her kid boy" he grinned

"Heya Pavel how've you been?" Carol shook his hand and he happily shook it back. "I've been alright, please come in," he insisted and Carol and K.O. entered the house and the young hero looked around.

"Wow!!" Was all he could say, fascinated by how clean and neat the entire inside was. Oblivious to his mother and Pavel's conversation. He began to walk around and glance at the framed pictures on the walls and the furniture.

"Anyways, thanks for bringing him here, I'm sure she'd love to see him. He's all she ever talks about. When she's not doing something sciencey" Pavel laughed, and so did Carol.

"I'll pick him up in about an hour or two. Bye K.O. I'll be back soon" Carol called out, and the boy stopped looking around and zoomed back to the entrance hall of the house, hugging his mother's leg. "Bye mommy!"

Carol looked up at Pavel "Hope she gets better" she patted K.O.'s head and she exited the house.

K.O. looked up at Pavel. "Hi Mr. Pavel sir," he said sheepishly. "Hello K.O., would you like anything to eat or drink before seeing Dendy?"

K.O. shook his head, "No thank you sir" and he smiled. K.O. had learned to be modest and respectful, even when he did want something.

"Okay, well if you do let me know. Follow me upstairs"

Pavel gestured for K.O. to follow him on the stairway and K.O. excitedly skipped and followed behind. Once on the second floor Pavel approached one of the doors and peeked through the crack.

"Hey Den, someone's here to see you" he retracted back, patting K.O. on the shoulder, and the boy entered the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes scanned the bedroom, it was filled with very science like things, but also had a slight feminine touch to it. The walls were light peach, the carpet was a dark purple.

"K-K.O.?" A voice spoke out towards the right. K.O. jerked his head at the direction and saw the bed. Light yellow blanket. There laying pathetically in it was an extremely paled face kappa, except the hint of red running along her cheek areas. She sniffled.

"DENDY!!" the young boy practically yelled, as he speeded towards the edge of the bed, he got a real visual of her now. Her dirty blond hair was a scattered mess, and her usual light green skin was more of a sickly beige. One particular thing K.O. noticed that was she was still wearing her goggles.

She sat up weakly and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" she mumbled, a tone which sounded as if she was either unhappy he was there. Or shocked he was there

"Whaddaya mean? I came to see you! You haven't been at school of the plaza in days. I got worried" he pulled up a small chair that was near the door and placed it by the edge of the bed, comfortably sitting in it.

She frowned and stayed silent.

"...How are you feeling?" K.O. asked softly. Dendy squinted. "Horrific, my body temperatures keep fluctuating. My head is hurting as well. The usual symptoms of influenza" she stated, groaning a bit as she clutched her head.

"Well have you taken your medicine?"

Dendy felt irked, what a ridiculous question. "Of course K.O., but I can't take another dosage until 3:30"

"Oh...well what have you been doing in bed? Must be very boring...heh"

"I've slept mostly"

"Oh..." K.O. frowned. He didn't know what else to say or ask.

Dendy sighed. "K.O. I highly suggest you leave. I would rather you didn't get infected with this sickness."

K.O. jolted his head up looked at her quite upset. "No way, I came here to see you! I'm not leaving"

"Mm fine, but if you get sick. It is your fault" she said irritably. K.O. smirked at her. "That's fair to me"

Dendy looked down at her hands to then give  him a little smile. She couldn't be irritated at him, he came to see her because he  
cares.

"I like your room by the way. It's very cool" he stated, suddenly bouncing off the chair.

"Oh, yes. So do I. I decorated it myself" she explained, feeling a bigger smile form on her lips.

"Can I look around?"

"Yes, but please do not touch anything near my experimenting table" and it was obvious as to which one that was. The table was filled with all sorts of scientific equipment. K.O. paced around the room and saw some posters were hung on the wall. The posters were of some acclaimed famous heroes. Dendy eyed K.O. as he looked around, she could tell he was indeed astonished. K.O. approached the chair and sat back in it. Giving her a wide grin.

"You know my place is kinda a mess.   
Yours is so nest and organized" he commented, and Dendy chuckled. "Yes, my mother is a clean freak"

"Your dad is nice"

"Yes, he is" Dendy adjusted her goggles. K.O.'s expression changed as if he noticed something change. "Hey Dendy, your face is becoming really red" he commented, sounding worried.

Dendy nervously chuckled. "Yes, my temperature is fluctuating. Fever is going up" he then frowned.

"Maybe you should uncover yourself"

"That won't do it. Haven't you ever had a fever, K.O."

"Well yeah but sometimes removing the blanket always helped me"

Dendy did feel a little hotter than after K.O. walked in. But she told herself it was coincidence.

Ignoring his statement, she said "There is an ice pack to your left on that dresser. Can you give me it?"

"Oh! Of course" hd felt happily obliged and he got up and saw it there idly placed. He picked it up, the ice in it still hadn't melted. But one thing caught his eye. It was a framed photo of him. Underneath it, there was a small paper that said "Favorite person".

K.O. walked back to the bed and handed Dendy the ice pack. She placed it on her head, lying back down into the pillow. He sat back on the chair and grinned.

Dendy arched her brow. "why are you grinning like that, K.O.?" and she grinned back.

"I'm your favorite person" he quoted happily. "You're mine too"

Dendy stayed silent for a moment. Confused. Her eyes glanced their way to the dresser, and she saw the photo and remembered the day she put it there, and what she wrote.

K.O. frowned, and now looked really worried.

"Dendy, your temperature is fluctuating again!"


	4. Important

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for the user SneaselXRiolu. It's kinda (very) bad and I apologize for any mistakes I might've made. I'm not really a huge Pokemon Fan but I did my best and hopefully its appealing and you like it!!!

#3: Important

\--

"Heya K.O. whatcha playing there?" A pink haired woman asked as she microwaved a frozen pizza.

The boy was on crouched the floor, looking intently at the game system he had in his hands. Not taking his eyes off of it, he said "Oh I'm just playing Pokemon Leaf Green"

"Pokemon?" Enid chuckled as the timer for the microwave went off, she opened it and the steam spread around the room. She got her plate and set it down on the table in front of her.

She stared down at him and saw him so focused on it. "Isn't that a game a lil old?" She smirked and she got a knife and began cutting the pizza into small slices.

K.O. paused his game and looked up at her. He stood himself up and watched her cut. "Yeah it is but, I'm doing this challenge and I'm going to post the results on my video account"

"Ohhh" She said, trying to sound enthusiastic. "What is the challenge?"

K.O. eagerly took out his smartphone and searched it up, then showed her. Enid smirked and took a slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.

"I heard of that challenge, heh. So what Pokemon is your starter? And what did you nickname it?"

"Um...Squirtle and..." K.O.'s face went a little red. Enid arched her brow. "Um if its embarrassing or something you don't have too" she chuckled patting his head.

"Oh ok!" he said enthusiastically and went back to his game system. "Wait how did you hack your system?"

"Oh, Dendy helped" he responded, not taking his eyes off his system again. Enid rolled her eyes and shrugged, taking the rest of her pizza out of the break room and she left to her usual spot on the counter, leaving K.O. alone by himself in the break room.

He lifted his head and peered around, making sure she did in fact leave. K.O. looked back at his screen and whispered "Dendy the Squirtle, I wont let you faint, no matter what"

::::::

Weeks went on, and K.O. continued to thoroughly play his system. Looking very satisfied while doing so. Concern filled the minds of his friends around him, even irritation. They weren't used to K.O. being so mindlessly distracted by something.  Even Dendy was beginning to get curious. But they let him be.

'What exactly did he need me to modify his system for?' She'd ask herself from time to time, finally getting the nerve to ask K.O. what was so intriguing about his Pokemon game.

"Greetings K.O." she approached her friend, who was focused completely on his game.

"Hi Dendy" he spoke up, not looking at her.

She cleared her throat. "I've been meaning to inquire about why you needed me to "hack" your game system for"

"Oh um, it's cause I'm doing this special challenge."

"What is the challenge?"

"HOLD ON!" He jumped up, and started to anxiously fiddle with his fingers on the buttons.

"Nononononono!!!!!!" he screamed out desperately, suddenly slamming the game system to the floor. Much to Dendy's surprise, it didn't break. K.O. began to groan and whine, as he clutched his palms against his face.

Dendy appeared confused. "Um K.O.-"

"Now I have to start over!!" He wailed dramatically, leaning toward to pick up the thrown system. He held it close to his chest and whispered "I'm sorry I failed you, Dendy"

"Um...K.O., I am right here. What is going on?" The kappa asked, very bewildered by his behavior. K.O. turned to face her. His face turning a reddish shade. "U-uh..." He sighed and sat on the floor, pulling his knees towards him he covered his embarrassment.

"The challenge is called the Egglocke challenge and you can only do it if you modify the game. Its supposed to be this super duper hard challenge that's supposed to make the game more interesting and there's all these complex rules and stuff" he stammered out quickly.

"I still don't understand why you said you failed me..."

  
His face turned a much more noticeable red, "U-uhm one of the rules state that you must give a nickname to all of your hatched Pokemon including your starter" he explained.

"S-so I named my starter after you--and another rule i-is that one a Pokemon faints, you must consider it dead--and uh" he continued stammering on, and Dendy had a blank expression, still somewhat confused.

"and basically...the Pokemon named after you fainted, itd die, I'd restart my entire game. It's kinda a major rule" he finished, and looked at her nervously. She chuckled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks. "Oh K.O., heh. That's so proverbial. Another question: Why did you name it after me?"

"Cause you're my best friend and--" he stopped himself blushed some more.

Dendy noticed this. Now it made sense to her. Why he spent endless hours playing the system, and blushed herself. K.O. managed to recollect himself and he picked up his game system and started it up. "It's fine, I wasn't that far in the game anyways. I'll delete my file  and make a new on-"

"May I try it?"

K.O. looked up at his friend and blushed. "You wanna do the challenge?"

"Um, correct"

"Oh--um okay! That'd be interesting. I won't have to go through it all again. I can watch you play. You know the only reason I wanted to do it was for my video channel but I guess I can record you playing it instead, if you want...uhm, what starter do you plan on picking?" He watched as she made the new file, and was playing intently, like he was.

"Wait you know I have to explain it to you right?" He chuckled as she stayed silent playing.

"I plan to pick the fire type one"

"Oh cool, Charmander! Whaddya plan on naming him?" K.O. blushed a bit.

"You"

K.O. grinned, feeling his heart begin to race "-Awww Dendy, that's so sweet. I still need to explain the challenge to you though"

And he explained and explained to her all the rules. After he explained she glanced away from the screen and looked at him with a smile.

"I'll try my best not to fail you, K.O. You are most important to me" she said to the Charmander on the screen, but glancing at K.O. beside her for a split moment. His blush was prevalent. She grinned too. Her heart began to pound and suddenly her head was turned away from the screen and facing him.

"You are always important to me, Dendy" he grinned sheepishly.


	5. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another request for SneaselXRiolu. Hope you like it!!

#4: Puddles

\--

Little known to anybody, Dendy loved the rain. Everytime it rained, she'd go outside and remove her boots, and enjoyed getting herself soaked, and she loved to splash her webbed feet in the massive amount of puddles everywhere. She never told anybody this, but this was the only time she ever removed her boots, unless it was to do her electric super jump, which she only did maybe once in a blue moon.

Dendy has grown up loving the rain, and loving jumping in puddles, but would hate for anybody to ever know that secret of hers. Kappas were known for loving water however, but Dendy always kept this certain exterior towards everyone, that she liked only certain things, which were her science mechanisms, coding techniques, and technological equipment. And nothing more. So it'd be mildly embarrassing to her if anyone knew she loved to act like such a child in the rain. A side only her parents were aware of.

::::::

Dendy had peeked out the window of Radicles' van and saw the sky was darkened and that it was raining wildly. She peered around the parking lot as she slowly exited out his van. No one was out. Specifically because of weather. Dendy grinned to herself and she carefully removed her boots and set them aside next to the van. She began to pace around the wet cement, stepping into a few puddles. She giggled a bit as she hopped and splashed around in the multitude of them, she also began to sway and dance in the rain. Her yellow jumpsuit getting soaked, but not a care did the kappa pay at that moment. She was enjoying the moment thoroughly.

Dendy continued to splash and play by herself in the rain, susceptible to anybody watching her. But she told herself no one would dare go out in this horrid weather, so she was safe from others finding out about this secret of hers.

After about 10 minutes, Dendy had satisfied herself enough, and climbed back into the van, making sure to remember to grab her boots on the side, and she changed herself into dry new jumpsuit she had in her hack pack. And fell asleep waiting until the rain stopped.

A couple of hours passed and the kappa woke from her slumber. She peaked out of the window and saw the rain had ceased to stop. She opened up her holopad and checked the time. It was late evening time.

"Hmm, maybe I could go for one more round" she chuckled to herself, luckily for her she has another extra jumpsuit in her pack. So she told herself she was going to go enjoy the rain and puddles once more. She mounted out of the van and peered around. No civilian was out again.

"With this faulty weather no one would dare to come out" she giggled and removed her boots. Letting her childish instincts take over.

::::::

"Bye Rad, Bye Enid! See you guys tomorrow!" A young boy said as he was exiting the bodega. He saw the drought weather and groaned. "Aw poo, luckily Mommy told me to take this handy umbrella with me!" He announced to himself, pulling out the small blue thing from inside his vest, he opened it and it expanded into the perfect sized nylon cover for him. Holding the umbrella, he began to head towards the fitness dojo when he noticed a yellow figure from far ahead moving rapidly. He squinted his eyes.

"Dendy?.." he murmured to himself, and turning to the direction of the figure he began slowly walking. It became easier to see. And his suspicions were correct. It was Dendy. She was bouncing in puddles, and laughing. It surprised him to say the least, but he stood there watching, wearing the biggest grin in all history.

Dendy spun around laughing, spotting the figure watching her, her heart almost stopped, as she slipped and landed bum first into the puddle.

"Dendy!" cried the figure, as he sped towards her, he extended his hand to lift her up. She took it weakly and he pulled her forwards, trapping her in his space under the umbrella.

"Hey Dendy are you alright?" he looked at her with worry, and her first turned a light hue of red.

"I-I am fine K.O., how long had you been watching?..." she inquired,. She wasn't hurt from the slip, she only felt she had her jumpsuit soaked completely.

"Oh, just a minute I guess." He smiled at her. "Dendy I didn't know you loved to jump in puddles and dance in the rain" he glanced down at her webbed feet and then back at her.

"Er, yes...I do" she admitted, this was becoming highly embarrassing for her. How could she forget about the bodega, she should've remembered K.O. would've been leaving off of work eventually. He was bound to see her.

"It's okay, you don't have be embarrassed. I love the rain too!" he exclaimed, giving her a reassuring smile. By proving his point, he closed the umbrella. He got soaked, but he began laughing. He jumped and played boyishly in the rain and puddles, just like how she had been playing. She watched him, the blush on her face not fading. She thought he looked adorable acting like this. He stopped and glanced at her. "Hey Dendy dance with me" he grabbed her hand with his and spun her. She let out a gasp at this and he was laughing, causing her to laugh. He continued to spin her until he got dizzy, falling backwards and landing in a puddle, with her on top of him. The kids laughed together.

"K.O., that was very childish of you. Now you're completely soaked"

"Yea, hehe. But it was fun. How come you never told me that you love the rain so much?"

Dendy blushed as she helped herself up from him. "It is embarrassing" she admitted. He propped himself up and laughed. "No its not! It's nice. You looked like you had a lotta fun"

"I suppose, but I wouldn't want  others finding out"

"I'll keep it a secret for you, Dendy"

"Thank you, K.O." she sighed of relief, and he smiled at her, he opened up his umbrella again and turned on his heel. "I gotta go now, my Mommy might be wondering what's taking so long."

But turned his head and looked back at her and gave her a boyish smirk,

"Oh, and Dendy, next time it rains, ask me to join you so we can dance again. It was fun spinning with you"

She smiled at him. "Okay, K.O. I wont forget"

"Bye Dendy"

"B-bye K.O." she waved at her best friend and watched him leave. The rain seemed to cease and Dendy returned to the van and changed her soaked clothes.

She opened her holopad and began to search up how to code different ways to alter the weather from sunny to rainy, in the back of her mind the scene of K.O. spinning her and him in puddles in the rain kept replaying over and over in her head.


	6. Fuzzy Red Scarf

**First TKendy drabble of this book :)**

 

#5:Fuzzy Red Scarf

\--

The evening air was brisk in Lakewood Turbo because the seasons were transitioning from Autumn to Winter the leaves were beginning to fall off the trees. Dendy had herself all covered in many layers of clothing, a hat, a thick sweater, and some fuzzy boots, but still felt herself being slightly chilly. The day had been quite odd to say the least, Dendy thought. K.O. had let his alter ego, T.K.O. take control for the past few days. Because of that, she'd found herself being lonelier than usual, because her and T.K.O were far from being friends, despite the fact her and K.O. were close friends.

T.K.O. managed to maintain his anger a little bit better, as no one dared to try and upset him, they let him have his space, and because that and he managed to do a pretty good job at working, just like K.O. does. But he barely spoke to anybody, and Dendy was beginning to become sad. She missed K.O., or rather, at least she wished T.K.O. would talk to her. No one talked to Dendy really, unless it was K.O.

Radicles and Enid talk to Dendy sometimes, but only if K.O. was there to talk with them to her, plus she never found herself feeling comfortable talking to them. It usually ended up being awkward.

Dendy found herself standing in the parking lot in the center of the plaza and sighed. Some air followed behind her exhale, and she hung her head low and found herself making her way to an empty bench. She sat in it and frowned. She was cold, and lonely.

She opened up her holopad to try and distract herself from these sad like emotions, and began to search up some current event science articles. Not like she had anything else to do, usually her time spent in the evenings were playing or hanging around K.O., but K.O. wasn't there.

With the corner of her eye, Dendy noticed a silhouette come close, and the figure sat on the bench beside her. She turned to glance at it and her eyes shrunk.

"T.K.O?" she questioned, a bit shocked. She closed her holopad and felt anxiety running throughout her. Why is he sitting here next to her? He hadn't even spoken to her for the past few days he's been in control, and the last time they saw each other, being the first, was an unpleasant one. Dendy remembered the lab incident, and she wondered if he forgave her like K.O. did.

"Hey you, are you sitting here all depressed?" he questioned, in his nonchalant, raspy tone. It surprised Dendy, she was expecting something, angry. She glanced at T.K.O and scanned him. He was wearing a red scarf, and a grey sweater, and...boots? She assumed this would be the same attire K.O. would wear in this weather and she slightly thought he looked a bit cute in it. He looked at her back, and for the first time Dendy didn't feel afraid of T.K.O. He looked genuinely curious as to why she was sitting alone on a bench.

"Er...it's been a lonely few days" she admitted, and she noticed a glint of sadness in his violet eyes.

"Bet you miss that dork K.O., huh?" he questioned, his voice rising a bit.

Dendy lightly blushed. "Sorta..." she admitted.

T.K.O. scoffed. "Of course you do. Everyone does" he spat. Turning his head away from Dendy disreputably. Dendy stayed silent, and guilt washed over her.

"You know, you haven't even spoken to anyone much while you've been here" Dendy stated, in a matter of fact tone. T.K.O. glanced angrily at her, Dendy regretting her words.

"Cause no one wants to even try to talk with me! I asked K.O. to let me be in control so I could try and...talk to people and be.... nice" he cringed at the last word that came out of him, and said "But no one even tried to give me that stupid chance."

Dendy frowned. "I'm sorry, T.K.O."

Her words shocked him, but he shrugged. "It's whatever, I should just leave and let K.O. return. Everyone hates me anyways..." He began to clutch his hands in two fists, and he started to growl angrily. "I should just destroy everything and everyon-

"T.K.O...I...don't hate you..."  Dendy admitted, stopping him in his tracks, causing the boy to release his tense fists and stare intensely at her. Suddenly the memory of her leaping forward to save him from falling instead of her important first ever experiment played in his head. T.K.O. knew K.O. held some sort of special place for the kappa girl beside him, which he figured was why K.O. forgave her instantly for her cruel experimenting on him, and it proved that she clearly cared for K.O.

Dendy blushed a bit and gave him a "Really, I don't" look. Dendy cared for K.O. And it only made sense she'd care for T.K.O. the same.

T.K.O. turned his head from her and looked down at his hands. A small blush appeared on his cheeks. Dendy's statement made him feel a little relieved, and half of him wondered if she actually meant it. Some guilt formed within him, and he tried to push it away. He never feels guilty. How could she not hate him after how he destroyed her lab? K.O. was a perfect little angel, no wonder everyone preferred him over him.

Suddenly there was a cold breeze, causing Dendy to shiver. T.K.O. noticed this and did something he would've never thought about doing on the normal, he removed his red scarf and gave it to her. She was surprised.

He averted his eyes from her and stood off of the bench. "Keep it, nerd. S-so you won't be as cold, or as lonely." he muttered, crossing his arms and he began to walk off. Dendy blushed, she was shocked at this very much. But she wrapped the scarf around her neck. It smelled very boyish. And she snuggled herself in the scarf.

"T.K.O!!!" She called out, and the fuzzy maned boy froze in his position, feeling highly anxious and uncomfortable, he refused to look back. "Thank you" she said softly. T.K.O.'s heart skipped a beat. He just did something nice for someone, and it was embarrassing him. He crossed his arms and scoffed, loud enough for her to hear. "Whatever, nerd!" He felt himself blushing and he walked farther away.

T.K.O. found himself in an alleyway near T bodega feeling mixed emotions. With a burning red face, the angry boy asked himself many questions.

"Why the heck did I do that?! Why didn't I just tell her off?! Why doesn't she hate me?! Why don't I hate her?! What's this stupid fuzzy feeling I feel now?! Why do I now feel less lonely and sad?! AND WHY THE HECK DID I GIVE HER MY WARM FUZZY SCARF?!

K


	7. Chilly Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat continuation of the last one shot. Request for Just A Passing Through Writer on Fanfiction.net

 

#6: Chilly Apologies

\--

The first day of winter and every civilian in Lakewood was once again suffering, for they had to brace the 3 snowy months annually. Luckily for those working in Lakewood Plaza, they managed to keep themselves nice and warm, or at least, enough.

Dendy made her way towards the bodega, wearing heavy layer of clothing, including the red scarf T.K.O. gave her only about a month ago. T.K.O. was still in control over K.O.s body, and everybody got used to this, thankfully the young boy began to somewhat warm up to everyone else, making small talk to those around him, getting less angry, but still nonetheless, undoubtedly, T.K.O.

As Dendy entered the bodega, she was greeted by the female working at the counter. "Heya Dendy, it's real cold outside huh?" She inquired, sitting herself up and faced the young kappa who was now standing on the opposite side of the counter.

"Affirmative, it is about under 30 degrees."

Enid was wearing an indigo hoodie, along with a small purple winter beanie. She exhaled, and turned her head towards the direction of the blue alien stockboy

"Rad! Go turn the heaters on, its freezing in here!"

He groaned, and lazily made his way to the back of the store.

Enid turned her head back to the kappa and gave Dendy a small smirk. "Want to buy anything?"

"No, I was seeking T.K.O. I need to speak with him about something important"

Enid frowned. "Sorry Dendy. He isn't here right today, heard from Carol that he wanted to take a day off."

Radicles returned to the center of the store. "Heaters on, also because of that little lazy twerp, I'm stuck doing more work" he rambled on.

"Oh..." The kappa frowned and Enid patted her head. "Buck up, he's probably at the dojo or something." And then Enid carefully eyed Dendy.

"Hey, where'd you get that cute scarf?"

Dendy blushed at the question and then smiled. "T.K.O. gave it to me, it was his"

"Ah" Enid raised her brow amusingly. "That's cute" she added and slouched back on the counter.

Dendy blushed some more. Ignoring Enid's remark, she said "Anyways I will be on my way. I will go check in at the dojo. Goodbye Enid"  and the kappa child walked out of the bodega.

"Stay warm!" Enid called out afterwards, and resumed reading her manga.

Dendy head over to the fitness dojo, and entered. To her surprise, no one was there. "Um, hello?" She asked, a cold vibe emitting in the air. Through the doors in the side a figure appeared holding a mug. It was Carol.

"Oh Dendy! Heya whatcha doing here?" Carol took a sip out of her mug and walked towards the kappa and crouched down to her level.

"Greetings Mrs. Kincaid, I was hoping if T.K.O. would be here, since he is not at the bodega" the kappa explained sheepishly.  Carol gave a small grin. "Oh yeah, he's in the back working on something, he told me to leave him be because it was personal or something"

"Oh..."

"He didn't really tell me what it was he was working on but if you could just wai-" her words were cut of by a loud explosion noise, both Dendy and Carol flinched on impulse.

"What in the world?!" Carol dropped her mug and ran to the back of the dojo, Dendy followed her and Carol and Dendy froze at the sight. There sat T.K.O., looking quite angry  in front of him what appeared to be glass capsule, light bulb, small glorb, tangled cable and a peanut shell. Dendy recognized these objects immediately.

'Whoah!! What happened in here?" Exclaimed his mother, who was astonished at the sight before her.

"Ugh! Nothing happened!!" T.K.O. growled angrily, clearly disappointed at his failure. "Leave me alone!" He noticed Dendy soon after and his face turned red. He turned himself away completely and growled. "MOM, LEAVE! DENDY, LEAVE!"

Carol's eyes widened and she impulsively pulled Dendy outside,before the young boy could do anything rash.

"Um Dendy I don't really think nows a good time to see T.K.O." She chuckled nervously, and the kappa gave her a serious look. "I want to see him, Mrs. Kincaid"

Carol gave her a worried glance and patted her head. "Are you sure? He seemed pretty angry about his, whatever it is he's working on not workin-"

"It is fine, please let me see him" and Carol crossed her arms, causing Dendy to   
begun to explain to Carol what her reason for even wanting to see T.K.O. was.

Carol sighed, "alright fine kiddo, but be careful. Also I suggest you hurry up, I hear the snow's gonna be falling soon, you don't want to get snowed in with us"

Dendy nodded and slowly approached the wooden doors. Pushing in carefully, she noticed T.K.O. fiddling with the items.

"Er, T.K.O.?" she spoke up, the boy becoming startled as he glanced up at her, he embarrassedly covered up the objects. "I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" he flashed his teeth and formed a fist, but she wasn't phased. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing?"

He scoffed, still hiding the objects and crossed his arms. "Nothing! Leave!" He gave her an angry glare, but she only walked forward and stood in front of him. "What is that there you're hiding?" she asked, with a small smirk. His eyes averted back and forth, until they met hers and his glare returned once more. "Nothing! I said to leave! What it is you don't understand!" He grabbed her by the scarf and yanked her forward, his face inches close to hers. she started feeling intimidated.

He saw the fear in her eyes and felt suddenly guilty, causing him to relinquish his grip on her. He turned slightly away from her and pouted. "Ugh, whatever" he mumbled, the words barely audible.

"Pardon me...?"

He clutched his hands against his cheeks and growled. "Stop asking me stupid questions! You're so irritating, I ought to punch you right in your dumb nerd face!"

Dendy became perturbed at the comment. But let it slide. "Alright, I just wanted to inform you that I was seeking you earlier."

"Why huh?!" He crossed his arms once more and leered at her.

"Stop asking irrelevant questions" she mocked, giving a small smirk. The boy gave her another scoff. "Well, go on, tell me!" He demanded.

Dendy exhaled slowly, "I wanted to apologize" her words caught T.K.O. off guard.

"Huh?" his face softened a bit.

Dendy found herself sitting down   
against the floor, she lowered her head and spoke, "I never was able to fully apologize to you, about the lab experimenting. It was very cruel of me, T.K.O.,"

T.K.O. arched his brow, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"I'm sorry" she finally said, loweing her head. T.K.O. softened his expression a bit and sat down in front of her. "It's whatever. Just forget about it" he said, looking a bit saddened, Dendy looked up at him and saw his weary look.

"T.K.O.? Are you okay?" He gave no response to her question, as his expression formed into an irritated one.

"I've been trying to re create your stupid experiment, but I keep failing! And its making me really angry" he blurted out, changing the subject on her. Dendy gave a small smirk. "I already figured out"

T.K.O. pouted and a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "But why would you do that?"

T.K.O. grimaced. "Ugh because..."

"Because...?"

T.K.O. blushed some more. "C-cause I feel bad, I-I mean, ITS CAUSE I WANNA BE NICER OKAY?!"

Dendy couldn't help but giggle, causing T.K.O. to feel fuzzy inside. He grates his teeth together, hating this, he just wanted to punc-...he saw her grabbing the objects and beginning to put them correctly together. He noticed the scarf around her neck. It was the one he gave her. T.K.O. began to feel even more fuzzy inside now, and his heart was racing. He smiled to himself a bit, somewhat content with the fact she had actually kept it and worn it. He gazed at how she properly assembled the experiment , and with some dedication, the bulb turned on.

"Eureka" Dendy cooed to herself, and her eyes met with T.K.O.'s gazing violet ones. Dendy looked at the experiment in her hands and she gave it to T.K.O.

"Here" she affirmed, giving him a small smile. He looked confused. "W-w-what? Why?! This thing was supposed to be from me to yo-"

"But now it is from I to you" she finished, and he gave her a silent look. He glanced down at the experiment in his hands, then looked back at her, before he could muster a thank you, Carol peeped her head in from the door and said, "Um, I'm sorry to break the moment kiddos, but it's snowing, very very hard"


	8. Alter Ego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request for the user bravekid on fanfiction

 

#7: Alter Ego

\--

"What are all these flyers for?" A young boy asked, standing on his tippy toes, his eyes focused on one of the windows at the bodega, which seemed to be covered with many papers.

Enid grunted, "Oh, there's some rock show that's gonna happen tonight at the center of the plaza. Some anonymous kid is gonna perform."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. Are you and Rad going?" K.O. cooed excitedly, bouncing towards the front counter. Enid shrugged and gave him a small smirk. "Eh, yeah I am. Just to see how cringy it is"

"Enid that's not nice, I'm sure the kid performing will do their best" reprimanded the young boy, Enid chuckled. "K.O., you're too nice" and at that moment, Enid began to explain to K.O. about the different forms of rock and how some could be considered cringy or not, and the boy was subjected to listen for about 20 minutes.

"And that K.O., is why I have to see whether its cringy or not"

"Wow, I didn't know that there are so many types of rock" K.O. was genuinely amazed, and Enid smirked. "Yep"

"Anyways, I'm going to go back to lounging." Enid stretched back and positioned herself comfortable on her chair, resting her legs upon the counter.

"Of course you are" K.O. said playfully, going to the corner of the store to pick up the mop and do his usual ministrations.

::::::

Outside the bodega, a young mouse girl was hiding in a bush, Professor Venomous, along with a few other villains who were disguised as management men were prepping the center of the plaza with a stage, and lighting and various seats. Professor Venomous approached the bush, and bent down to its level.

"Fink, you're ready for later on, correct?" Her boss inquired, and two violet eyes appeared from behind the leaves, along with a wicked smile. "You know it boss!"

"Perfect, stay hidden until the set show time" he stood back up, and went back to managing. He wad going to make sure his plan worked without a hitch.

After a few hours, it was evening time and everyone in the plaza was going to see the debut rock concert, including Gar, Carol, Rad, Enid, Dendy and K.O

The 6 took their seats in the middle row and more civilians took seats, til all of the seats.

"For a free concert there sure is a alot of setup" Radicles commented, and Enid shrugged "It's a debut, It better be good"

On the side of the stage, Venomous knelt by the bush. "Fink, ready?"

The eyes peered out of the bush again, and she chuckled. She stood out of the bush, and her outfit was very specific. A dark purple mask, long indigo cape, and the rest of her attire were similar like colored. On her wrists were spiked bands, and emitting around her was a purplish aura, and her hair was in a tight ponytail. Around her neck was a tight metal collar, and in the center was a glorb.

"I'm ready, boss" she sounded determined, and she let out an evil chuckle. He handed her a small electric guitar. "Remember the plan, Queen Miscreant"

"I wont fail you." Queen Miscreant, aka Fink stated as Venomous led her to the back of the stage.

"Let the show start in 3...2...1...." Venomous snapped his finger, which was Fink's cue to go on stage. The curtains opened and there she stood. With speakers around, and a microphone in the middle. Fink grabbed the microphone and spoke

"Welcome plazaturbians to this awesome rock show. I am Queen Miscreant. Debuting my new hit, "Ruling the World" Hope you're gripping your seats   
because this show might just literally blow you away" she snickered and could practically feel the eye roll from Venomous.

Queen Miscreant placed the microphone back in its stand and strum her guitar, and began to play a loud, rocking melody. Everyone in the audience was stunned, and began to cheer. She smirked, and started strumming faster, the violet aura appearing around her body, as she began to lift up in the air.

The sound waves from her guitar transmitted to the speakers, and the speakers picked up the audio and huge, purple, winds flowing out of the holes, the strong winds began blowing everything, some people even flew off their chairs. Venomous escaped from the back of the stage, slipping on a black cloak, and ran to hide.

"What is going on?!" Carol exclaimed, and Gar jumped to his feet and led her away, Carol holding K.O. in her arms.

"Mommy! What's happening?" The boy held onto her tightly, as she ran. Enid and Radicles jumped to their feet in defense, Enid sending a flamed kick towards her, which she quickly dodge, and she laughed. Radicles levitated a chair and launched it at her, she dodged it to.

"Pathetic attempts. No one can stop m--" she noticed Mr. Gar, and Carol running and she grinned evilly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Queen Miscreant spoke, strumming her guitar, shooting purple lightning towards them, missing. "Ugh" she started to levitate quickly and began to destroy the plaza with her guitar, many civilians running for their lives. In an alleyway, Mr. Gar, Carol, and K.O. were hiding.

"Carol, I want you to take K.O. and get out  of here, Radicles, Enid and I will take care of her."

"But Mr. Gar, I wanna fight!" Pleaded the young boy, who was still in Carol's arms. "No K.O., its dangerous. Let's listen to Mr. Gar"

The boy reluctantly sighed and Carol looked at Gar and kissed his lips. "Be careful Gene"

Mr. Gar nodded and leapt forward to action, and Carol used this opportunity to flee with her son. But part of her worried for Mr. Gar, so she continued to hide I the alleyway, holding tightly onto K.O., watching.

Mr. Gar saw Queen Miscreant, and he jumped forward and aimed a fist at her, hitting her in the cheek.

"Oh you did not just do that old man" she leered, and strummed her guitar, a purple lighting hitting Gar right in the chest, sending him falling back down, he planted deep into the cement. Queen Miscreant levitated above him and she chuckled evilly, the bruise from his punch notiecable on her cheek, and  he glared at her and propped himself up for another hit when--

This mechanical hand and arm wrapped tightly around the clothed demon and trapped her. "AGH!" she yelped out, finding herself unable to move and found it hard to breathe and suddenly Queen Miscreant was being launched forward face down onto the cement, the metal collar cracking and breaking along with her , her purplish glow fading. She cried from the impact and moaned from exhaustion. Mr. Gar squinted his eyes and the mechanical hands retracted as he saw what they retracted into, a figure.

A figure that was levitating from rockets from the bottom of their shoes, adorned with golden latex suit, and a matching colored mask. Hair up in a bun.

From his viewpoint, he could see it was a female, but he couldn't identity who it was. She gave a small wave and flew off, into the sky. Most civilians saw her, and Gar stood himself up, wondering who she was, everyone wondered who this masked heroine was at that very moment, because she saved them from an inevitable doom.

Fink awoke, and saw Gar's glaring eyes, she grabbed her broken guitar and sped off, towards Boxmore.

:::::::::

The next day, everyone was talking about the horrible event of the day before, and how they're never going to a free event unless Gar himself said he'd be hosting it. Another main topic circling around the plaza was about the mysterious masked heroine that stopped Queen Miscreant, especially the bodega men.

"It was pretty cool how she slammed her into the cement" Enid stated, laughing.

"Oh yea, and how she was lifted up with those rocket shoes. Super cool" Radicles stated.

"I saw it all, she was amazing! I wonder who was she!" K.O. exclaimed happily, and the sound of the door opening in the bodega was heard, and the 6 eyes were on the person entering.

"DENDY! OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU OK?" K.O. ran up to his friend, and grabbed her face. "I didn't see what happened to you since my mom carried me up, did you make it to safety?" The boy asked, talking very fast.

"Y-Yes! I super jumped to the sky and escaped there" Dendy explained, a small smile appeared on her face

"Phew...thank Cob. Did you hear about that new super hero? She slammed Queen Miscreant right into the cement with those mechanical hands it was so cool!" The boy exclaimed enthusiastically, not noticing Dendy's small blush.

"I heard. Rumor has it her name is Swift Mercury" she said softly, smiling.

"Well Swift Mercury, I want to meet you" K.O. said, staring up at nothingness, seemingly dazed.

"You might just know her" Dendy said, in a playful tone, as she began to walk forward.

"R-really?!"

"Well, she has to be someone in Lakewood, you know almost everyone here so, most probably"

"Wow! I hope I do. Cause id really like to meet her! I bet she's also really cute!", which earned a couple of laughs from Enid and Rad.

Dendy turned her head from K.O. hiding her huge blush.


	9. Talk To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First slightly angst drabble of the book, but it's only SLIGHT also kinda ooc but this is an au sorta?? This one's kinda bad oh well.

 

#8: Talk To Me

\--

"Dendy, are you going to tell me why you decided to confess you loved me, then ran away for about two months without saying a word? Do you know how worried I've been?!" The young man glared at the saddened kappa. Both were in their teen years. She turned her head elusively from him.

"I-I'm sorry, K.O." she said slowly, and felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Seriously, I've been worried sick! Are you planning on not telling me why?" He grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. She frowned, and averted her eyes from his. "I was scared" was all she said.

"Scared of what, Dendy?" he sounded a bit annoyed, which made her heart shrink.

"I-I was afraid that you wouldn't reciprocate my feelings, and that you would've...stopped being my friend" she admitted, heat rushing to her face.

K.O. gazed at her sadly.  "It doesn't mean I  was going to stop being your friend. I care so much about you. As your friend, you should've talked to me instead of running away, you didn't even give me a chance to say how I felt about it, all I've been is worried like crazy for your whereabouts! Ask anyone in the plaza and they'll vouch for me..."

She lowered her head, feeling remorse.

K.O. lifted up her head and looked at her. "I want you to talk, instead of hiding away your feelings. Tell me, right now Dendy, how you feel. Please...?"

Dendy shifted slightly, more heat rushed to her face. "I-I...love you, K.O." she admitted anxiously. She gazed up at him for a reply, and he held her close.

He leaned his chin on top of her head as she lied her face against his chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she said once more, and he pulled her gently away and said "It's ok Dendy, just don't run away again. Please"

Dendy exhaled softly in his chest. "Ok....I won't" she promised, and there was a lingering silence until she spoke up, "Do you hate me?"

"Of course not! Why would you even think that?" He glanced down at her with concern. She shifted her position, completely hiding her face.

"Cause I'd hate me for doing what I did..."

K.O. pulled her away to look at her and kissed her forehead, her eyes shrunk in surprise, and face darkened a color.

"I'd never hate you, because I love you Dendy"

She lowered her head in respite.

"You would've known that if you had stayed and talked to me" he cooed softly, pulling her back into an embrace.

Her face lit up with color, as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'll keep that in mind"


	10. Needles

 

#9: Needles  
\--  
"K.O., I need to take you to the doctor for a checkup" Carol pleaded with her son, who happened to be making a show in the middle of the bodega.

"Nuh uh! No way! I know exactly what's going to happen, you're gonna take me to the doctor and they're going to give me a shot! I hate needles!" The young boy said, as he cowered on top of one of the shelves. "K.O. Just get down from there and go with your mom" Enid argued, crossing her arms. The young boy crossed his arms defiantly and pouted, his T.K.O. side showing a bit. "No!"

Carol sighed "K.O. we've gone through this every year and in the end you take the vaccine. Why do you have to make a show?"

"Th-thats because you make me! And I hate them because they're scary!" The boy sounded as if he was about to cry, he was very childish when it came to things like this.

"Dude, it's not that bad. It's just a small pinch that goes into your skin for less than 10 seconds. How hard is that?" Radicles commented.

"I don't want anything impaling me!"

And the 4 argued for about a short amount of time, not noticing somebody walking in the bodega.

"Er, am I interrupting something?" A voice said, and all eyes were on her. It was Dendy.

"Dendy! Please tell my mom to not make me get a shot because I hate needles!" The young boy pleaded, jumping down the shelf to cower behind his friend.

Dendy looked bewildered. "A shot?"

Carol groaned, and used this as the perfect opportunity and approached the two children, and snatched K.O. up in her arms, holding him tightly, he struggled to escape. "No!! Please!" He begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"K.O., you need the shot honey. Or else   
you're gonna get sick. I don't want my little dumbbell to get sick" Carol comforted, and the boy sniffled.

"F-Fine...ill go...only if Dendy gets to come with me" the boy stated, and his friend's eyes shrunk for a moment. She then smiled.

"I could, accompany you two on your, medical endeavor. To comfort K.O."

The boy sniffled relieved, but some fear was still prevalent in his expression.

:::::::

"Alright K.O., you've been such a good little boy, just need to do one last thing and then you'll be free to go" the doctor said, with a smirk. The doctor left the room for a moment and he began to quiver, knowing what the last thing that was needed to be done was. A shot.

"Sweetie relax, you got your friend Dendy here with ya." Carol explained, and Dendy glanced at the trembling boy,

"K.O., it is alright. It'll be over in no time" and a nurse walked in holding a syringe.

The boy whimpered in fear and the nurse approached him and grabbed his right arm tightly so he couldn't pull it away and began swabbing his shoulder area with alcohol.

K.O.'s eyes shrunk in fear and he turned to look at Dendy, tears forming in his eyes. She gave him sympathetic look and she grabbed his other hand comfortingly. He whimpered as the nurse prepped the syringe for injection.

"K.O., just look at me" Dendy whispered, and she gave him a reassuring smile. He tried to focus on her but his eyed averted back to the nurse, who's hand was slowly extending towards his shoulder, syringe in her fingers. She aligned it against his skin. K.O. began to hyperventilate, his skin turning pale and he wanted to cry until he felt soft lips press against his cheek, his attention was cut away from the nurse and the needle.

"And were done. Wow the first time you don't try to escape."

The nurse chuckled, and covered the injected area with a gauze. Dendy averted her eyes to the ceiling, her cheeks warming up like crazy. K.O. snapped his attention back to reality and he looked at his arm. He didn't even feel it because he was too distracted by--

He blushed. Dendy had kissed his cheek.

 


	11. Back Off

 

#10: Back Off  
\--  
"T.K.O., I highly suggest you leave me be. I am not going to tolerate your violent behavior about this"

"Ugh! You stupid nerd, always sensitive!"

"Back.Off."

"URGH! FINE!" And a slamming of the door came. T.K.O. was breathing heavily. He hated her. He hated how she failed to see emotional reason. He crossed his arms and fought back the resilient tears attempting to pour out. He sniffled and walked away from the door, breathing hard and heavily. He needed to punch something, or else he felt as if he was going to explode.

Later that day, there was some sort of festival event planned at the plaza. Where a bunch of heroes gather to sell things, entertain civilians, etc. There was one specific hero, of which Dendy always talked about who was going to be there. Combo Breaker. K.O. was never able to stand him, which made T.K.O. utterly despise him.

He was around the same age as himself, but he wasn't human. He was completely made of metal. The robot boy always brags about his endeavors, which made bearing him impossible. K.O. would always talk about how it irritated him how Dendy would talk about him a lot, especially because of his developing crush on her, and those feelings were reluctantly passed onto T.K.O., who was in control. So T.K.O. did his best to try and  talk Dendy out of it not going to the festival without telling her exactly why. Which resulted in him getting angry, and resulted in them getting into an argument.

T.K.O. managed to go outside and find a worn out mattress in the sidewalk, and he used it to punch it into oblivion. After much punching, he calmed himself down a little. He began to think of how at the festival he was going to beat the living soul--or rather, beat the nuts and bolts out of the irritable Combo Breaker.

What was so great about Combo Breaker? He was a robot for Cob's sake! Both himself and K.O. have plenty to offer. Both were handsome, however T.K.O. would argue that he was the more handsome one, both were reliable fighters, both were friends with Dendy, and both weren't some cheap knock off of Astro Boy.

Why was she so interested in him? T.K.O. was going to find out, whether Dendy liked it or not.

::::::::

"Ahhhh Combo Breaker he's so cute!" A bunch of little girls said, as they crowded by his stand. He smirked and glanced down at them. "Hey little ladies, care for an autograph from yours truly?"

One of the girls nodded, and handed him her notebook, and he happily signed handing her back her notebook. "Do you little ladies want to hear about my latest battle?"

The young girls nodded, eager to hear. Combo Breaker chuckled. "Well..."

After a few minutes, the girls were walking away, satisfied with what they heard.

Combo Breaker looked down at his cellular phone to check the time, and when he looked up he was a bit startled.

"Greetings, are you Combo Breaker?"

He grinned. "Why yes indeedy I am. Whatcha need little kappa girl?"

Dendy giggled. "My name is Dendy, and I would like to interview you, If that is alright with you?" She opened her holopad, and grinned happily at him.

He smirked. "Why question me when you can just talk to me?" And he pulled Dendy up on the stand with him and sat her beside him.

"Well, I would like to question you about your battle and fighti-"

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close.

"You know, I've never seen a kappa as cute as you. They're not really my type but I can make an exception for y-"

"Um, excuse me. I-I don't really know what you are referring to but all I want is to just inter"

"Come on, I see the way you look at me. I'm perfect. Why don't you and I go ou-"

"No, I do not want to go out with you Combo Breaker. All I wanted was a simple interview" Dendy angrily helped herself down from the stand and began to walk away, but Combo Breaker flew in front of her. "Wait don't go. I'll tell you all about my endeavors if you just go out with me"

"No! I don't want to. Leave me alone. My mistake for wanting an interview from you!"

"All you kappas are the same. Such prud-" he got cut off and jolted back into the hard cement. Everyone in the festival stared. Combo Breaker groaned as he glanced up to see a figure levitating, a dark purple aura surrounding it. The figure landed hard on the cement and paced towards the robot boy.

"You do NOT talk to her like that you piece of trash. You're some supposed famous hero? All she wanted was to talk with a loser like you about your adventures, and all you kept doing was asking her out. And then insulting her?! I OUGHTA POUND YOU THROUGH ALL 4 LAYERS OF THE EARTH RIGHT NOW!" T.K.O. leered at the pained boy, his eyes a dark violet too.

"Bet you've never even been on a single adventure. You probably lie about everything. A hero doesn't ever try to force anyone to do anything!! You truly disgust me. Back off before I make you back off."

T.K.O. breathed angrily and he shot a glare at everyone in the plaza, then one back at Combo Breaker. Then he turned towards Dendy and picked her up, carrying her towards the back alleyway by the bodega.

He let her go and turned away from her, suddenly feeling ashamed of that show he just put on.

"T.K.O.?..."

"Whatever, reprimand me. I don't care! He had zero rights to do what he did to you! I knew you shouldn't have gone. I hate Combo Breaker!!! I don't even understand why you liked him!?" T.K.O. turned towards the kappa girl with angry eyes. She gulped but approached him.

"You thought I liked him?" Was all she asked.

"YEAH! I MEAN YOU ALWAYS TALKED BOUT HIM LIKE HE WAS A SECOND COB"

"I was intrigued by him, because he was a robot. And a hero. Who also looked like a human boy. I am not in like with him." she explained.

"There's literally NOTHING heroic about that jerk face"

"T.K.O., aside from what just happened, were you....jealous of Combo Breaker?"

And his face turned beet red.

"You wish. Why would I be jealous of that metal head?" he averted his eyes and crossed his arms.

And Dendy giggled.

T.K.O. felt offended, and she stood beside him. "You were right, I shouldn't have gone. I didn't realize how, pathetic he was. I'm sorry for earlier by the way." she admitted.

T.K.O. scoffed and smirked, his blush not fading. "Its fine, and for the record I'm always right. Bet he modified his Pow Card to make it look like a high level too.

"That's enough T.K.O." Dendy reprimanded, with a small laugh.

"No no its true. He probably did.

"T.K.O., stop it. Enough. I understand you were jealous" she playfully said.

"I wasn't jealous! I was protecting you from him. He is a huge jerk"

"You're an even bigger one" she teased, and kissed his cheek, giving him a surprise he'll never forget. His face turned even redder than before.

"Thank you," she whispered softly in his ear.

He felt all fuzzy on the inside, and he lowered his head in embarrassment.

"I-I was serious about pounding him in the Earth though"


	12. Fluster

 

#11: Fluster  
\--  
"Hey Science Baby, what do you think of these bad boys?"

Dendy glanced up to see her best friend-well sorta, flexing without his shirt.

"They are alright" she stated nonchalantly, glancing back down at her holopad.

T.K.O. frowned. "Whaddaya mean they're 'alright'?! You're supposed to become flustered!"

Dendy glanced back up at him and arched her brow, "Am I?"

He gritted his teeth together, speeding towards her and glaring angrily at her, "YES! HERE I WAS FLEXING AND YOU'RE NOT EVEN CARING!"

"Just because you have a huge build does not mean I am going to admire you"

"Come on! I'm very hot with these muscles. Don't you think so?" he flexed a bicep, and kissed it. Similar to something Radicles would do. Dendy rolled her eyes,

"I am not going to become flustered. They are just muscles"

T.K.O. growled, "Ugh whatever. You're so weird."

Dendy closed her holopad and stood up, her eyes meeting his. "I'll have you know that I'd maybe become flustered if you weren't so arrogant about it"

T.K.O.'s eyes widened, "Arrogant?!"

"Yes. You're acting as if your muscles are your best trait"

"Aren't they?"

"No" Dendy affirmed, wondering where the heck she was going with this, but she kinda regretted it.

T.K.O. crossed his arms and gave her a skeptical look, "Okay, then what is my best trait then if it isn't my muscles?"

"You are an excellent fighter, and you could be pretty fun to be with.m Sometimes."

"Okay so? I'm talking physically"

"Er-"

"Exactly, it's my musc-"

"Your hair"

"My what?!"

"Your hair is your best physical feature. It is very long and scruffy."

T.K.O. gave her a confused look, and then his face turned a little bit red.

"YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO! WHO THINKS HAIR IS MORE ATTRACTIVE THAN MUSCLES?! YOU DO!"

"I didn't say I found hair more attractive. I just said that your hair is your best physical feature, because it is what makes you, you. No one in the plaza has hair like you do, whilst everyone has muscles like you."

T.K.O. arched his brow in confusion once again, then smirked.

"Ah, I get it"

"You get what?"

"You're just saying that my hair is better because you're embarrassed to admit I have the hottest muscles"

Dendy face palmed.

"T.K.O. you need to hang out less with Radicles"

"Hah! You didn't deny it!"

Dendy pouted, and at that very moment, T.K.O. finally got what he wanted for once.


	13. Kiss It Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda an AU where T.K.O. isn't as powerful as he actually is

 

#12: Kiss it Better   
\--  
"T.K.O. why in the world did you have to get into a fight with Colewort?"

"Because he's an annoying meathead that's why! He wouldn't shut up"

"Your statement is completely ironic"

"Hmph! Whatever!" The boy crossed his arms and pouted.

"T.K.O., let see your fist"

"No! I'm completely fine"

"You were screaming for a whole minute after you landed into that wall from chasing him"

"I didn't time it correctly! I was sure I was gonna slam him into that wall"

Dendy rolled her eyes, "Let me see your fist" she repeated.

He groaned and showed her his left fist.

"Oh my, it's all bruised."

T.K.O. scoffed and retracted his arm away.

"I said it was fine, leave it be." And then he tried moving his hand, and he groaned in pain.

"UGH MY HAND BURNS!"

"Obviously. You slammed it with such force into the wall. Of course it's badly bruised. Luckily for you, I know some medicine thanks to my many collective studies. So let me just go retrieve my first aid k-"

T.K.O. rolled his eyes. "Stop talking all nerdy. My fist is fine alright?!"

"Alright. Then don't wail in pain whenever you try to u-"

"AHHH! UGH IT HURTS"

"Use it" she finished, and she stared at him, who looked like he wanted to pound her to death.

"FINE! FIX IT WITH YOUR NERD STUFF"

"I can't necessarily fix it. I can only aid the pain of it. Time will fix it. I'll be right back. Sit down and don't go anywhere"

T.K.O. sat down and pouted, like an angry child who was stripped of their toy or video game system. Dendy returned back with a bag, and she kneeled beside T.K.O. and she grabbed his arm and looked at the back of his palm.

"It's not a severe bruise. So maybe some muscle ointment and a gauze will do"

She opened up the bag and he gazed at her as she took out some cream and applied it on his bruise, he winced a bit as she rubbed it in, and then she placed attached a gauze on it.

"There we go"

"It still hurts!"

"Obviously, it will take some time before it   stops hurting"

T.K.O. frowned and stared at the gauze.

"Whatever" he tried moving his hand and he winced again.

"Stop moving it, it will only worsen the pain"

"How am I supposed to use it then, genius?!"

"You don't"

"..."

Dendy glared at T.K.O. and then began to put the cream and gauze pads back into their bag, as she was getting up to put it away he grabbed her hand with his right one and yanked her down.

"You forgot something you know" he said harshly, averting his eyesight from her.

"What did I forget?" She asked in confusion.

"....mmmkmmm" he mumbled, and a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"Excuse me?"

He lowered his head, most of his wild mane covering his flustered face.

"It hurts, so kiss it better" he muttered, and Dendy stayed silent for a moment, very much confused but she shrugged and planted a kiss on his gauze.

He stared up at her with his violet gaze, and more redness tinted his cheeks. She blushed too and stood up holding her medicine bag.

"W-Wait, my lips hurt too"

 


	14. Playful

#13: Playful  
\--  
"Hey Science Baby, I just destroyed about 5 Box-More bots, aren't you proud of me?"

Dendy hadn't looked up from her holopad to glance at her boyfriend, "That is wonderful, T.K.O."

T.K.O. grated his teeth together, annoyed at the fact she seemed to be paying no mind to him, "Why aren't you looking at me?!"

"Hold on one moment please, I am finishing this research paper" she explained, continuing to type on her holopad.

T.K.O. squinted his eyes and watched her, pouting like a child. Ever since he took complete control over K.O., things have changed drastically, even to such a point where him and Dendy ended up dating, because she (according to him) "couldn't resist" falling for him. Though she'd beg to differ that the opposite is true.

He scooted close to her and stared at her screen.

"What nerd junk are you even writing?"

No response, she seemed to be too into what she was typing.

"Hello?! Dendy?!" He began to poke her side, which elicited a giggle as she pulled away.

"T.K.O., I said I'm busy right now!"

His gaze was fixated on her, and a smirk crossed his lips.

"You're ticklish?"

And then her face went pale.

"N-no"

"Oh yeah? How come you giggled then huh?" He teased, then poked her again in the side. She repressed her smiling forming as she began to scoot away from him.

He used this to his advantage as he jolted towards her and pinned her back to the floor, digging his fingers into her sides, she began to laugh adorably (or at least to him)

"Nono! Stop!"

He grinned and continued with no cease, her laughter becoming louder and louder.

"T.K.O.!!!"

He stopped and stared at her. Still grinning he said, "I'll stop on one condition. Stop writing that dumb research paper and pay attention to me, or else feel my wrath"

She slowly caught her breath and whimpered, a blush appeared on her cheeks.

"T-The correct term is blackmail, but fine, I accept!"

He glared satisfyingly at her, and let himself off of her.

"I always win" he helped her up and then he tightly held her, nuzzling his chin in her hair. She exhaled dramatically into his chest and then he carried her to his room where he lied himself and her sideways on the bed.

"Ah, isn't this better than finishing that lame research thing you were doing?"

Dendy blushed.

"If I hadn't been blackmailed too"

"Oh come on, you loved it"

"I did not, I hate being tickled. I will get you back"

"You can't. I'm not ticklish" he explained arrogantly, his statement proving to be incorrect when Dendy lightly scratched his side as he twitched and a boyish chuckle escaped his lips.

"You were saying?" She teased.

 


	15. For This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is another request for the user SneaselXRiolu, it is also a somewhat continuation of chapter 5 (prompt #4) I hoped I wrote this well.

 

#14: For This   
\--  
Over the years Dendy found herself unable to perfectly code weather alteration, and after K.O. found out her secret, of how when it rained she would remove her boots and dance and splash around in the multitude of puddles, and how he danced and spun her, it made her want to do it even more so.

Failing to perfect it, it rained only sometimes. And during those sometimes, she was never able to ask him if he wanted to dance again in the rain. Many times because he would be busy with work during the raining period and by the time shift would be over, the rain would be gone by then. But then when his days off came, it'd sometimes rain and she wanted to ask but everytime she would try to ask but she'd stop herself feeling embarrassed or flustered, but that didn't mean she didn't want to dance with him, she just never could figure out why she'd get anxious to try and ask him. It was very silly, she thought.

Now as they were adults, Dendy found it entirely impossible to even ask him. Too much time passed and she would just find herself dancing in the rain by herself.

::::::

One day while purchasing something in the bodega, she noticed that it had begun to rain outside. "Aw great, I didn't even bring an umbrella" she stated to herself.

She looked over towards the side and found her best friend of many years shelving some merchandise. She found herself staring at him and his ministrations. How he looked so focused doing his job. How he changed a lot too. He got way taller, she only reached up to his lips. He had a firm build too. He really did mature, she thought.

Then she took a glance out the bodega's glass door and saw it was raining hard, just like that one day.

A blush appeared on her cheeks at the memory of him and her. She smiled slightly, she wanted to relive that moment with him. It had been many years. But her nerves somehow got the best of her. And she seriously didn't know why.

K.O. finished shelving and wiped beads of sweat from his forehead and he turned his head and saw his kappa friend glancing at the glass door.

"Hey Dendy! Whatcha staring at?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and faced him, "It's raining outside"

"Oh, yeah. Hey do you need an umbrella or something?" It seemed as if he didn't remember. Which she was partially glad for. It had been a slightly embarrassing secret to be let out.

"No" Was all she said.

"Oh...um...don't ya want to leave or..?"

"....Um,"

K.O. chuckled awkwardly, "Well you can stay if you want I don't mind at a-"

"D-do you remember?" She stammered out, suddenly regretting her words. WHY DID I SAY THAT?!, she thought.

He froze up for a moment, and chuckled. "Umm, remember what?"

"Nothing, nevermind" Good job, Dendy! Now you've made things very awkward.

"...." K.O. was in thought for about a minute until his face lit up and smiled.

"Ohh! Your secret!" He exclaimed, and her face began to heat up. Her assumption was correct. He hadn't remembered at first.

"Yes"

"Well now I remember, hehe! You still do it huh?"

"Y-yes"

"Ohh, that's cool! Now I see why you don't want the umbrella. So are you gonna go outside and do it?"

"Mm...I suppose I will" she let out, sounding a bit disappointed, and then whispered "by myself" after.

He heard it on her tone and then ran beside her. "Wait, whaddaya mean by yourself?" He still had an innocence within him, even being now an adult.

"Nothing" she lied, and began to head outside, and froze up when she felt a hand in hers.

"Wait, I get it. You don't wanna be alone. If you wanted to dance with me you could've just asked in the first place instead of being so vague about it"

he chuckled and her eyes went wide as he strummed her outside, and held her close and swayed her, the water drops pouting gently upon them. This was very, very different from the time they first did this. He stared in to her eyes and she stared back at his. Her heart was racing, and some part of her wondered about his job. He was supposed to be in there working, but the rest of her didn't care. He didn't seem to either.

This felt different. She liked it, why had she been so scared to ask him for this all these years? She could've asked him a long time ago, for this. 


	16. Not Quite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transferred from the other one shot I made as another story.

#15: Not Quite

\--  
"Alright, class. We are welcoming a new student here today. Please say your greetings to our beloved new student, Samira Baybottom" Mrs. Quantum stated, and walking through the classroom door was a young child, brunette hair, honey colored eyes, and small metalic glasses.

  
 

  
"Hello Samira Baybottom" the class said in unison, except Dendy. She was busy studying her pint sized demeanor. "Samira, please tell us a little bit about yourself" Mrs. Quantum said, gesturing Samira towards the center of the classroom. She flushed brightly. Dendy took note of her easy flustering.

  
 

  
"I-I..hello" she mumbled out, timidly. "I-it is very nice to meet all of you" she stuttered out afterwords. "I...e-enjoy collecting Pow Cards and watching television"

  
 

  
Mrs. Quantum clapped her hands. "Lovely, now go sit down in that empty seat next to brush boy. I got an announcement" she pointed to the seat, which was towards the right of KO. Samira noticed who her teacher was referring too. She made a mental note that she's seen him around before.

  
 

  
Samira headed towards the seat and sat down in it, placing her bag onto the floor.

  
 

  
"Hi there, my name's K-"

  
 

  
"Quiet!" The young hero was cut off by his teacher, who was looking quite displeased. "Class, we are going to do a project. A book project to be exact." Suddenly a bunch of "Aww's" followed, causing Mrs. Quantum to grit her teeth and slam her hand against her desk, shushing the class.

  
 

  
"You are all to pick a partner, and pick a book out of the list I shall give you after you pick a partner. After you choose the book, you must choose to do 5 of the given activities aswell. Understood?"

  
 

  
Every child agreed in despaired unison.

  
 

  
"Now pick a partner" and every student rushed to their best friend, and Dendy turned to face KO when resentment crossed her face, "Hey Samira, I'm KO. Want to be my partner?"

  
 

  
"Oh...um...sure" she bleaked out. KO's eyes then Dendy, as guilt washed over him. "Oh Dendy, I-Im sorry, I didn't really mean t-" he got cut off with Dendy saying "No worries KO" she gave him a smile. But Dendy knew the young boy had to explain himself so he leaned in and whispered in her ear "She's so lonely and I feel bad" Dendy retracted and gave a small grin.

  
 

  
"Really KO, it is fine."

  
 

  
"Oh okay! Thanks Dendy!" And then the young hero turned himself to face Samira and Dendy frowned, turning to face the front of the class. She felt somewhat purtubed at these turn of events. Her eyes scanned the room to see if anyone didn't have a partner. Nope. Everybody had someone. Except her.

  
 

  
Dendy sighed, she raised her hand and Mrs. Quantum rolled her eyes. "Mrs. Quantum, I do not have a partner. May I have permission to work alone?"

  
 

  
Mrs. Quantum placed a hand upon her chin. "Yeah, go ahead."

  
 

  
Dendy moved her eyes towards the side to see if KO heard this, but he didn't. He rambled on and on to Samira about his adventures and Pow Cards, similar to his behavior towards herself. Dendy frowned and immediately felt threatened by her. It hadn't been 10 minutes and Dendy highly disliked her. Why? Dendy was trying to figure that out herself.

  
 

  
::::::

  
 

  
Even after the pairs recieved their assignments, Dendy listened intently to how KO was talking to Samira, taking huge note on how she was responding back to him, which wasn't much. Dendy felt crestfallen. This new girl quickly took the attention span of her young hero friend completely. It irked her to an extent. And she still didn't comprehend either where that twisting in the pit of her stomach came from. However, Dendy managed to busy herself with the book assignment she chose to take on herself.

  
 

  
::::::

  
 

  
After class, Dendy packed her belongings in her hack pack and began to pace towards the exit door of the class, not saying a word to anybody.

  
 

  
"Hehe it was nice meeting you Samira! Anyways I gotta go, wait up Dendy!" The young boy said, waving bye to the girl and running, following behing the kappa. Dendy didn't say a word, she just kept walking.

  
 

  
"Heya Dendy" KO greeted, making his way to her side and he glanced at her. Her eyes turned to the side and then back in front of her. "Greetings KO" she said nonchalantly. Not in her usual monotonous tone, this tone, irked KO with worry. It was a tone that he wasn't used to Dendy using. He frowned.

  
 

  
"Hey what's wrong?' He inquired, as they both exited the school together, the sun was setting and the two were involuntarily making their way to the plaza, but Dendy stopped walking in the center of the empty parking lot.

  
 

  
"Nothing is wrong KO" Dendy answered, avoiding his stare.

  
 

  
"Are you sure?" His voice cracked, and Dendy turned to the boy and saw he was frowning. Dendy sighed. "No..." she mumbled out, she hated seeing KO sadden, especially if it was because of her. KO approached Dendy.

  
 

  
"Is it cause I chose to partner up with Samira? And that I talked to her the entire time?... I-Im sorry Dendy, I just really didn't want her to feel sad. She looked really lonely, like she needed a friend." the young hero confessed, and Dendy gave him a saddened look, which confirmed his assumption. Dendy felt guilt now. She was feeling a tad combobulated aswell for her, odd feelings earlier.

  
 

  
"Hey, come with me for a moment" KO suggested, leading the way. Dendy shrugged to herself and trailed behind him. They neared an alleyway, and Dendy immediately recognized where they were.

  
 

  
"Hehe, the place you and I became friends," he said, a grin spreading. Dendy felt a warmth within her as they passed through entrance of the fence. Dendy took notice of the robot fish that was still there against the wall and KO and Dendy sat down beside it.

  
 

  
"Why did you want us to return here, KO?" She questioned, and he smiled. Her tone no longer nonchalant. "To tell you how important you are to me" he said enthusiastically. A small blush crept upon her cheeks. "Since you know, you were kinda jealous of Samira" he chuckled and her mind blanked for a moment. Jealous. That's what she was feeling earlier. But why?

  
 

  
"But don't worry Dendy, I promise this'll be the only time we aren't parterned for something" he admitted, giving her a kind stare.

  
 

  
"I wasn't jealous, KO" she turned her head and stared down at the cement.

  
 

  
"Oh...then, what were you feeling?" He asked, curiously.

  
 

  
And with that question, it caused her to question herself. Then, suddenly, it made sense to her.

  
 

  
"Perturbment"

  
 

  
"Uh...wha?" He asked innocently. Dendy lowered her head in embarassment.

  
 

  
"Worry, KO" she gritted her teeth.

  
 

  
"Worry? But why?"

  
 

  
"I was worried I might've..."

  
 

  
Dendy stayed quiet, and her heart almost stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her, pulling her into a hug. "Dendy, you're worried you were going to lose me as your best friend, weren't you?" KO cooed, the kappa's mind began to fuzz. Was she worried about that?

  
 

  
"Affirmative" she let out admittedly, half admittedly.

  
 

  
KO chuckled and looked at Dendy. "Aw Dendy you know you'll always be one of my best friends, I promise. No need to worry, alright?" The young kappa girl, nodded at him. Smiling with relief. Though part of her felt a little unsure. Was she really just worried about losing his friendship?

  
 

  
"But come on, admit you were also a bit jealous" he teased, and she pouted. "KO you're being illogical"

  
 

  
"No I'm not! You are" he poked her side and she giggled, he laughed along with her and he sighed happily and said,

  
 

  
"Dendy, I love you" which caused her to go completely pale. Her heart almost stopped. He, loves, her?

  
 

  
"Pardon me?" She let out, trembling slowly. He's said it before, but it felt different right now.

  
 

  
"Hehe I love you Dendy. You're an amazing friend." He hugged her once more and she blinked, but embraced him back. It was not quite what she half expected.

  
 

  
"I love you too, KO" she said, but maybe meaning it completely different.

  
 

  
He pulled away and smiled at her. "Feeling better huh?" And her heart quickened.

  
 

  
"Affirmative"

  
 

  
"So no need to worry anymore Dendy, also, would you like to partner up with me and Samira? Maybe you could convince Mrs. Quantum-"

  
 

  
"I'd like that very much" Dendy smiled, feeling much more elated than before.

  
 

  
KO went in and embraced her tightly again, and Dendy was feeling grateful for the hug, and a part of her didn't want to let go. Maybe she did feel something else earlier afterall....

  
 

  
Anxiety? Not quite.

  
Jealousy? Not quite.

  
Worry? Not quite.

  
 

  
Love?...


	17. Deserve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit ooc, but it's kinda an au. I'm not specifying what the problem even was so let your imaginations figure that one out. I really like how this one came out.

 

#16: Deserve  
\--  
"Dendy, I was mean to you for no reason earlier. I don't understand why you're talking to me" The young boy stated to his girlfriend, as he held his knees close to him, resting his chin, a saddened expression on his face. Dendy sighed.

"K.O. it is alright. You were mad for a reason"

"It's dumb, I shouldn't have gotten angry like that. I shouldn't have taken it out on you"

"It is fine, please. I forgive you..." she comforted, placing her hand on his shoulder. He shifted away, hiding his forming tears.

"It's not, I feel terrible. I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve anything good" he wailed, letting some tears slide.

She frowned, she hated seeing him like this.

"You're right, you don't" she stated, watching his expression become even more crestfallen.

"You deserve more." she finished, wrapping arms around him and holding him tightly. Watching his expression change again, she leaned forward and planted a small kiss against his cheek.

"Everybody eventually has a bad day K.O., even people like you. Which is why I am here to assure that whenever you reach a low state, I can bring you back up"

He sniffled, and she kissed his tears away.

"I'm sorry" he looked at her with pained eyes, and she kissed his nose. He sniffled, and then she began to plant multiple kisses all over his cheeks. Watching as they reddened from a blush instead of tears.

He chuckled a bit, "H-Hey! D-Dendy-"

She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and continued planting kisses all over his face, small, soft, quick, gentle, you name it. He tried to struggle away but only squirmed and laughed with joy.

"Heheh stop!"

"You deserve to be smothered with kisses until your cheeks reach a bright red hue" she giggled, hugging him tighter and began to playfully nibble his right cheek, which caused him to laugh and chuckle, and she switched from nibbles to kisses, and alternated between cheeks, until K.O.'s face was the color of his head band.

"Stoop!" he laughed, and she kissed his lips quickly again and gave him a loving look. His cheeks were adorned with a brilliant red, and the sad swollen look in his eyes were replaced with an excited one.

"I have succeeded to make you feel better" she nuzzled him, satisfied with her actions.

He held her and kissed her forehead,

"You have!..How did I get so lucky?" he squeezed her lovingly.

She exhaled happily.

"By being the best"

"Even if I'm a dumdum and get mad for no reason sometimes?"

"Always"

"My Cob, I love you Dendy...I-I promise to be the boyfriend you seriously deserve"

"You already are" she booped his nose, and saw how his blush didn't fade, but his frown did.


	18. I Mean It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda cliche but this is my book I do what I want xD also they're about 16 in this.

 

#17: I Mean It  
\--  
Dendy would stand in the center of the main school hallway and noticed how all of the girls looked so prim and pretty. They always pampered themselves up, some were proper about it and some were a bit raunchy to say the least, but no matter what they always found the undying attention of many boys. Dendy didn't care about looks, or prettying herself up. She cared about knowledge and work, and of course succeeding.

It wasn't until one day, she had been putting her school items away in her locker when a orange haired, fair skinned, blue eyed, somewhat curvy girl approached her.

"Hey Dendy, I was wondering why don't you ever fix yourself up from time to time?" The girl sounded somewhat condescending.

"Does it matter, really?" Dendy closed her locker and proceeded to walk away.

"I mean, no. Kappas are known to be you know, not the best looking. I'm just saying, from a girl to another girl that...   
you should try to pretty yourself up. I could help you if you li-"

"No thank you" Dendy replied irritated, and further walked on. It was the very first time someone in her whole entire life had said something like that to her. She continued to ponder on it. Looks don't matter, right? She told herself.

She continued to walk to the main corridor, where she was seeking to find her best friend K.O. so she and him could walk to class as per usual daily, when suddenly she paused and found herself looking at the reflection of herself through glass bulletin board against the wall.

She looked almost the same as she did when she was 11, except the fact her hair was longer, now up to her shoulders, and she bear some curvature. She didn't change her outfit style however, she still wore a bright yellow jumpsuit, and aqua colored boots and glasses.

She found herself staring at herself for a while, feeling something she never felt before in her entire life. Unattractive.

"Heya Dendy! Are you reading those bulletin messages?"

Her thoughts were stopped midway when she noticed K.O. standing beside her, looking at the papers behind the glass to see if he saw anything interesting.

"U-Uhm, yes" she lied, turning her eyesight away from the reflection.

"But, all of the messages there are about football. You don't like football?"

"I-I just got curious. Lets head to class now"

"Okay!" He cheerfully shrugged and led the way. Dendy followed behind him, her thoughts being altered by that girl's comment. Was she really that unattractive that some pretty girl had to insult her? Then it hit her that no one had ever complimented her on her looks, ever. Only her parents. Then again, she never went out of her way to impress, but still.

"K.O.?" Dendy spoke up as she grabbed his hand to get his attention before he entered the class door.

"Yeah Dendy?" He turned towards her, and she pulled him backwards to the corner of the hallway, where no one could hear or watch.

"I have a question, and I want you to be 100% honest. Pretend I am a stranger asking you this"

K.O. felt a little bit anxious.

"Um, okay. What's up?"

Dendy exhaled shakily, and then she stared him right in the eyes and said, "Am I...pretty?"

K.O. stood silence for a moment and then he chuckled.

"Of course you're pretty, Dendy"

"No! no!...I said to pretend I am a stranger"

"Um...I am, you're still pretty".

Dendy grunted.

"You're just saying that aren't you?"

K.O. looked confused, "What no, why would you say that? I mean it! Why are you asking me this? I never knew you cared about looks-"

"I-It does not matter. Let us go to class" she began, feeling flustered as she attempted to walk towards the door but K.O. caught her arm and pulled her back.

"No, I want to know why you asked me that."

Dendy shifted with embarrassment, and she sighed.

"A girl approached me condescendingly and told me I needed to pretty myself up. She also stated kappas are unattractive" she confessed, a blush appeared on her face from the shame of even being affected from such a thing.

K.O. cupped her face, "Why would you listen to someone like that?"

"Because no one has ever stated I am pretty, not that I've ever done anything to have anyone do so. So her negative comment affected me. You know I'm not one to care about looks, it's just-..."

"Hey, you're not pretty. You're beautiful. You shouldn't listen to some random girl. She just wanted to try and get under your skin I bet. Kappas aren't unattractive. And neither are you. And maybe some people don't say it because they don't know you or they're, you know, embarrassed"

"This is the first time you've said it to me, K.O."

"Because I thought you already knew that I think so" he blushed lightly

The first bell rang and K.O. let go of her face.

"Dendy, you've always been beautiful inside and out. And I mean it" he gave her a reassuring smile, and for some weird reason her heart was beating fast.

A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, "-LLet us get to class. We can't be late" she muttered out, feeling like her normal studious self, and K.O. chuckled and happily followed behind her into the classroom, relieved he made her feel better.

After that day, K.O. would tell his best friend how beautiful she was, along with other compliments everyday just to see the huge blush and smile that'd appear on her cheeks when he did so.


	19. You're Mine

#18: You're Mine

"Hey Dendy do you want to come hang out later today to go to the sci-fi convention with Genesis and I?" Nanini asked, as Dendy looked up from her holopad screen, closing it.

"I'd love t-"

"Um sorry, she's going to busy this afternoon hanging with me" a voice spoke up, as a figure appeared out of the bushes.

"T.K.O., why are you spying on me?" Dendy asked, irritation in her voice.

"Because, you're mine" he held Dendy in a protective manner.

"No one else's" he added, glaring at the girl.

Nanini laughed at the sight. "Dendy it's fine if you have plans with your boyfriend. Maybe tomorrow?"

"No, Dendy will not go with you at all. Leave before I make you leave" he said threateningly.

"T.K.O.! Nanini please excuse him he can be like this sometimes"

"Haha, it's fine. I know he can be like that. So...tomorrow? It's the last day"

Before T.K.O. said anything else Dendy covered his mouth with her hand and she nodded at Nanini.

"Great, see ya" she waved at the two and walked off. T.K.O. removed Dendy's hand off of his mouth and growled.

"Why?! Why do you want to go with those two nerds? What about me?"

"Because I haven't spent time with them in a while T.K.O., I've been with you instead"

"B-but you're mine! No one else can have you." He gripped her tightly, digging his face in her hair.

Dendy's face turned a bright red as she gave into his tight embrace, and sighed into his chest.

"Correct, I am yours. But I also would like to be with Nanini and Genesis tomorrow for a bit"

"Nope"

Dendy sighed and smirked, "I'll make a deal with you"

"Oh yeah? What is it?" He let her go slightly so he could see her face.

"If you let me go to the convention with them tomorrow, you choose our next 5 dates"

T.K.O. cocked his brow and smirked, "And?"

Dendy rolled her eyes, "And I'll permit you to kiss me whenever you feel like it, even when we are in public for a week" she blushed.

T.K.O. smirked some more, "Aaand?"

Dendy pouted, and her blush increased, "You are permitted to use that nickname on me for a week also"

"What nickname?" He teased.

Dendy whimpered, "You're embarrassing me now"

"What nickname? Science Baby?" He cooed in her ear, her face becoming a beet. He chuckled at her reaction and kissed her forehead.

"As for now" he began, and he carried her behind the bushes and snuggled her tightly.

"You're mine to hold and love." he finished, and kissed her cheek.

Dendy sighed in defeat, and couldn't help but smile as she held him back.


	20. What Her Heart Wants

#19: What Her Heart Wants

Combo Breaker's hands formed fists as he saw and heard everything both Dendy and T.K.O. were saying and doing in the alleyway. He had been followed them and hid behind a dumpster as he spied. Watching the way she lovingly kissed his cheek only angered him.

No girl has ever rejected him. The humiliation he felt, and the nonstop rage that formed within him after he was slammed into the concrete made him furious and resentful of the wild maned boy. Who did he think he was?

He heard more mumbling from them and he listened in,

"I know you would've" she gave his nose a boop.

"Gah, enough with the mushy stuff nerd. I saved you, you thanked me. That's enough" he scoffed, ignoring the fact his heart was racing and he was still blushing.

Dendy frowned and rolled her eyes. She was used to his behavior. One moment being sweet, the next being an overblown jerk. She got used to this whenever K.O. let T.K.O. reign control.

"Anyways, I'm gonna get some grub. Stay here so that metalhead won't find you. I'll be back, you want anything?"

Dendy shook her head. T.K.O. sped upwards towards the sky, leaving the kappa alone in the alleyway. She sat against the wall, her heart was a bit racy, considering the fact that she was by herself. She opened her holopad and began to do a crossword puzzle.

Combo Breaker smirked. Now it was his chance. He slowly peered from behind the dumpster and carefully walked up to the busy kappa.

"Hey" he spoke up, and her eyes met his and she gasped, jolting to the side in defense.

"Get away! How in the world did you find me?"

"I followed you and that guy. Look I just want to ap-"

Dendy looked at him with disgust. "Leave me alone, I want nothing to do with you!"

Combo Breaker looked at her with anguish, "Please, Miss Dendy. I'm sorry for how I acted. I should not have imposed, and I should not have insulted you. Kappas are not prudes, and I deserved to be slammed into the cement for how I disrespected you. But please, all I ask is for your forgiveness"

Dendy arched her brow she saw the giant bruise that was visible on the side of his face from the impact of the slam.

"Alright, fine I forgive you. Now please leave me alone"

"Can we be friends?"

"Um..."

"Come on, I'll make it up to you. I'll be your friend and then make you fall in love with me-wait I mean-"

Dendy stood up with anger, "Are you serious?!" And then she did something he did not expect, she punched him straight in the nose.

"Agh!"

"You are no hero! You do deserve to be pounded into the Earth, you come here and ask for my forgiveness to then say that you'll make me fall in love with you! I will never love you, not now, not later, not ever!"

Combo Breaker growled, and formed a lil fist. "Ah I bet you love that stupid T.K.O., don't you?!" He began pacing towards her threateningly, and shocking enough this scared her more than anything else. She began backing up until he had her cornered against the wall.

She was trembling in fear.

"Well, you do don't you?" He said condescendingly, anger filled his voice.

"H-How could any girl want to be with you! You're a cold monster!"

He grinned, "They say robots have no emotion, you should know that. You're supposed to be smart" he grasped her by the neck and held her.

"I don't understand why you love him, he's just an unstable freak"

Tears started forming in her eyes as she struggled under his grip, "That is untrue! T.K.O. is a part of K.O., he is not a freak! And yes I do love him, I'll love him a million times before I ever consider loving you!"

And at that moment, the pressure against her neck was gone, as she watched as Combo Breaker's head fly off of his body, landing roughly in the cement. she was trembling and shivering and crying when she saw a shadow appear.

"Cob! I shouldn't have left you alone!" He cried out, it was K.O. in control now as he ran to his friend. She jumped towards him in a hug.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't realize he was there hiding! Did he hurt you?!"

Dendy whimpered and cried in his arms.

"N-no, I-I'm glad you're here though..."

K.O. looked at the decapitated Combo Breaker and sighed as he ran his fingers through her hair, "It's clear he was one of Boxman's..." He stated, the Boxmore logo visible on the back of Combo Breaker's metallic head.

"W-We should go inform Mr. Gar..."

K.O. nodded and gently kissed her forehead, confirming to her that he did in fact hear what she said to Combo Breaker. And she meant it.


	21. Ask

#20: Ask

"Hey K.O., I just wanted to say that our girlfriend is really hot"

K.O. looked at his alter with disgust. He called him down to his mind space to say that?

"For the record T.K.O., Dendy is MY girlfriend, not yours"

"Excuse me? What happened to you saying that I was a part of you huh?!"

"That's different!"

"How so? Your emotions are passed down to me, so every stupid thing you feel I feel!"

"That doesn't mean anything, yes you are a part of me. But Dendy is my girlfriend."

"She's technically also mines! I'm tired of being stuck here. I want to kiss her and stuff too you know!"

"It's pronounced, 'mine' and no she isn't!"

T.K.O. violently pushed K.O. to the ground, "Why don't you ask her what SHE thinks about me then?!"

K.O. glared at his alter, "Fine then! I will"

:::::::

K .O. snapped back into reality after what seemed to be eons arguing in his mind space with T.K.O., and he saw Dendy staring at him with concern.

"K.O., are you alright? You were meditating and you began to squirm and mutter incoherently"

K.O. blushed violently. Cob she was so cute with that look of worry on her face. "U-Uhm yeah!...I was with T.K.O., trying to sort out a problem"

"Oh" Dendy wiped off some sweat off his forehead

"Yup..."

"Well whatever it was, I hope it was fixed" she gave him a kind smile, which he anxiously returned.

"Y-yeah, heh...about that...um, T.K.O. wants to know uh...if you'd consider him your boyfriend also?"

'Please say no' K.O. thought.

'Shut up you idiot!' T.K.O. responded back to him.

"Um, well...he is apart of you"

'HAH! I told you!'

K.O. frowned, and Dendy hugged him.

"Well rather, he is you. Isn't he a manifestation of your negative emotions?"

"Yea, but apparently my feelings for you have gotten to him so now he wants to be considered your boyfriend too. I don't know how I feel about that"

Dendy pinched his cheeks playfully. "I personally don't find anything wrong with it. If T.K.O. feels everything you feel, wouldn't it mean that everything T.K.O. feels you'd feel as well? You two are the same person,..."

"Well I mean yeah he is technically me, and I'm pretty sure that either way were both going to feel for you, its just I feel like I'm going to be kind of...upset about it"

"Either way, it's going to be you I love. I just would like to love all of you, but K.O. it is entirely up to you."

K.O. blushed and kissed Dendy. Pulling away he said, "Alright, fine. T.K.O., I'll let you reign."


	22. All Of You

  
#21: All Of You  
\--  
"HAH! Finally" K.O., who was now T.K.O. said as he stretched, the headband around his hair disappearing and the red wristbands turning into the dark purple spiked ones. He gave Dendy a smirk as he leaned forward and pecked her lips, "Sup Science Baby?"

Dendy stifled a laugh, "This is going to be interesting"

T.K.O. stood up and wrapped an arm around her, "Hah you bet it is, I'm going to make you feel something you never felt before with that dork K.O."

Dendy continued to hold back laughter, "Oh? Is that so? You two are the same person so I don't understan-EEEP!" He had pinned her against the wall in a very provocative manner, causing her face to flush a deep red.

T.K.O. smirked as his face came inches close to hers, her goggles fogging up a bit as he teased, "Oh really?"

Dendy laughed a bit, "You are quite something" and she kissed his nose

T.K.O. blushed from the contact, he had never been kissed anywhere. And he could swear he could hear the slightly jealous cries coming from K.O. in their mind space.

Dendy smiled and used this as and advantage to escape from under his grip as she ran away playfully (They're very playful for being young adults)

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?!" T.K.O. called out, running towards her, and managing to pin her sideways on the couch. He laughed and so did she.

"Got you where I want you now heh" he cooed, and she positioned herself on her back as she stared at him, and she caught him off guard when she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to snuggle.

"I love you..." She whispered causing T.K.O. to feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Hehe, I know you do" T.K.O. teased, causing Dendy to blush. K.O. would never state something like this, then again him and  T.K.O. were one, so some part of her knew he must've thought it at some point for T.K.O. to have even contemplated that, and that made her blush even more.

"Hehe hey Science Baby, do you like berries?"

Being somewhat confused Dendy answered anyways, "Er...yes?"

"Well, just thought I'd give you some of..." And he blew a big raspberry against her cheek causing her to squeal with laughter.

"Nooo!"

T.K.O. laughed at her reaction finding it to be very adorable.

"But why? You just said you liked them make up your mind!" He teased, giving her one on the other cheek. She giggled and squirmed under his body, and he clearly enjoyed watching her cheeks redden from his playfulness.

K.O. pouted from the mind space as he saw this. He really wanted to take control again,  And he did just that, ignoring T.K.O.'s frustrations he took reign again. Now back in reality, he tightly wrapped his arms around Dendy and whimpered.

"Dendy...it's me, K.O."

Dendy opened her eyes and she smiled at him, but frowned when she noticed his saddened expression.

He got off of her and sat on the other end of the couch, and Dendy propped herself up and looked at her boyfriend with worry.

"K.O.? Are you alright?"

"Yea....maybe...not..."

Dendy slid over beside him and hugged him. "K.O....what's wrong?"

K.O. looked at her with sad eyes, and she interlocked her hand in his and kissed his lips.

"This whole thing It's just a little weird to be honest. I've been thinking of it for a while too an-"

"Elaborate"

"Well, I feel like if I don't let T.K.O. reign sometimes I'm going to feel I'm hiding some part of myself from you but then I feel that if I do you're going to like that other part of myself more!" He blabbered, but Dendy understood him completely.

So, her assumption was correct, how funny.

"K.O., I love all of you. Every bit of you, I'll adore! You fascinate me on all levels as K.O., T.K.O., and P.K.O., cause it's you I'm with" and she kissed him, watching as his face turned a light shade of red.

"I love all of you too Dendy" he held her, feeling a bit better about his predicament now.

And after that moment, K.O. would allow his T.K.O. side to take reign whenever he felt he wanted some company from Dendy. But only for a certain amount of time, the two would take turns balancing the time they spent with the kappa. Whether it be snuggling, kissing, going on dates, they both spent equally amount of time with her, and Dendy loved being with both of them, because at the end of the day, it was him.


	23. Confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU of sorts of the episode "I Am Dendy" where their dialogue is changed a bit. I tried T-T

 

#22: Confess  
\--  
"K.O., my backpack was never broken."

"Oh. Well, glorb or no glorb, problem solved! Thanks for the rescue!" He extended his hand, "You slap it!"

Dendy averted her eyes anxiously, "It’s just that… rather, I… Mmm!"

"It’s easy! You just take your hand…-"

"Y-You aren’t understanding! I-I was interested in you as a specimen. The backpack quest was a ruse I engineered in order to study you in a variety of shared experiences..."

"Oh! So you faked this whole quest just to hang out with me?"

"Er...well...yes...but..." Dendy suddenly lost herself, she had no idea how to explain what was really going on her in mind. For some inexplicable reason her heart was racing.

"Oh...but what?"

"I um...you see," she sighed, how in the world was she going to wrench herself outta this one? She might as well just tell him the whole truth right? At least that's what her parents taught her. Always be honest.

"I did this not only to hang out with you but also because...I..." She sighed, as a small blush crept on her cheeks.

"I...admire you K.O."

He smiled, "Really?!"

"Yes"

"So like, as a crush?"

So he was more smart than she thought he was. She lowered her until shyly and gave a small nod.

"Ohh! Now it makes sense hehe, I had no idea at first"

Dendy found herself feeling even more embarrassed, feelings of sudden regret filled her mind.

K.O. noticed this immediately and said, "Hey if you want to, we could hang out again soon sometime? Today was fun, fake quest or not... And I think you're pretty cool, soo...?" He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Dendy found herself blushing again, until a smile crossed her lips as she said, "I'd like that"

K.O. returned the smile wholeheartedly as he approached the gate to the exit of the alleyway and opened it, watching her walk out.

"So um do you wanna check out my Pow Collection sometime?"


	24. Adore

#23: Adore

She gazed at his sleeping figure. It wasn't creepy was it? No. He was her boyfriend after all. She loved to watch him as he slept for he looked nothing but precious. His brown hair all a mess, his facial features in a tranquil calm state. Like an angel. He was her angel. As she watched him softly begin to snore she began to contemplate everything she adored about him.

From his optimistic personality, to his extremely attractive demeanor. The way he kissed her tears away when she cried, the way he always showed interest in whatever  science or technological experiment she was doing, the way he always became elated when talking about the things he loved, like Pow Cards and his video channel.

And the way he laughed, it was boyishly adorable, and the way he always managed to make her blush by a surprise hug or kiss, oh how he had such an effect on her. Or whenever she saw him sweating while doing a chore at the bodega, affirming how hard working and determined he was. Or how he always did his very best to make everyone around him happy, even if it strained him. It was the only quality that he possessed that she sometimes wished he didn't, only for the sake of him getting hurt.

But overall, she loved him through and through no matter what. Him being hers made her happier than anything else in the world. And she wants to keep it like that forever.

The boy shifted in his sleep, and he slowly opened his eyes, a yawn following afterwards.

"D-Dendy? What are you doing?" He couldn't help but crack a smirk at his girlfriend.

She blushed as she gave him a small smile "Adoring everything about you, K.O." and caught him off guard by planting a small kiss on his lips.

Oh how she adored when his face lit up with color.


	25. Train

#24: Train  
\--  
Dendy was frantic. Ever since the day that her and her parents visited the Lakewood Ancient museum a few weeks ago, her hack pack had gone missing. Unsure of how it even happened, her parents along with the museum security guards checked every spot in the museum, every exhibit. It was no where to be found.

Without her hackpack, she felt herself rendered useless. She had to resort to things such as socializing, not that doing so was a problem but she was saddened at the fact she could no longer code things, or fix things. She also could no longer assist her friends whenever they needed to fight off a robot or attack.

Her best friend K.O. did everything he could to ask every civilian in the plaza if they had known of seen her hack pack anywhere. No luck.

Weeks had passed and K.O. did everything he possibly could to try and make her feel better, and offered to help her craft a new bag, but she denied his help, telling him that it would take years to perfectly make it again, so it'd be no use.

When the plaza was under attack, Dendy would have to watch. Wishing she could aid. But she wasn't strong or quick, she could muster maybe a punch but never any some sort of cool power move unless it was her super jump, which couldn't really do anything in a scene of attack.

Dendy really wanted to help K.O., and to gain exp points for her Pow Card, and to be able to  feel useful again, since it was going to be a long while til she makes a new hackpack, a very long while.

She needed to become strong if she wanted to fight, and she needed training. But she didn't know how or where to begin, she was aware that exertion of body muscles could cause damage if not careful. She thought of a couple of people who might help her and the first one being Radicles, since he has quite the build.

::::::

"Sorry Dendy, I understand you wanna help and all but I can't just train you, you're a little kappa. My exercise methods are really rough. I don't want you to end up straining yourself or something"

Dendy sighed, "Understood"

And she couldn't ask Enid to help train her, because the girl was in POINT prep. She began to slowly head for the exit of the the bodega, when she then noticed a big maned boy walk in. It was T.K.O.

He made a deep eye contact with her for a moment and walked forward to the back of the store. Dendy figured K.O. must've let him reign for the day.

Then an idea struck her, maybe she could ask for his assistance. They weren't necessarily on the best of terms but it was worth a shot. He was very strong, even stronger than K.O., so   
she waited til he returned from the back.

He came back with a mop. It was now or never. She slowly paced towards him and poked him on the shoulder. He turned to face her and grumbled.

"Whaddaya want, nerd?"

"Uh greetings T.K.O., I was looking to see if you would be kind enough to offer me some advice?"

"Advice?" He scoffed, "What do you need advice for?"

Dendy sighed and began twiddling her fingers, "I am sure your aware of the fact my hack pack has been missing"

"Mm yeah so?"

"Well, I was wondering since it was my only means of defense, you could tell me some ways on how to increase brawn?"

T.K.O. laughed, "You? You want to get strong? Gimme a break! You can't get strong on your own. You would need someone to train you"

"Well, I did try asking Radicles but he told me I could strain myself with him"

"Duh, look at you. You barely got any muscle. A rough workout could reaaally damage someone like you"

"I know, well maybe you could train me then?"

T.K.O. scoffed, "Never in a million years would I train you. You can't fight"

Dendy pouted, feeling quite offended. "I was being sarcastic, I would never accept training from a brute like you" she lied and began to walk off.

"Ugh, fine I'll help"

Dendy turned to face him and crossed her arms, "Oh really? What changed your mind"

"I imagined being in control everything you do and I liked it." he teleported in front of her, showing a toothy grin.

She rolled her eyes, "Alright and how and when are we going to train then?"

"I'm not going to train, you are. You can start by warming your nerdy legs up. Go run around the parking lot 10 times or something until you sweat. I'll be waiting"

"How is that going to work?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright alright" Dendy reluctantly agreed, exiting the bodega. T.K.O. laughed to himself, "How lame she is"

:::::

20 minutes passed and the door to the bodega opened and Dendy returned, sweaty and tired.

T.K.O. looked at her with surprise, "You actually did it?"

"Of course, I want to get strong" she panted, and T.K.O. found himself blushing with embarrassment. So much for trying to tire her out. Guess she was really serious about training.

"Well, you know what I'm not gonna help you" he said nonchalantly.

"What?! Why?!"

"Cause you're annoying, that's why" he crossed his arms and she continued panting and glared at him, "You made me run around a huge parking lot  for absolutely nothing?!"

He smirked, "Yep"

She grated her teeth and trotted towards him, "I cannot believe this"

"Better believe it"

And Dendy felt the anger course through her veins as she aimed a punch at T.K.O., watching as he dodged it like nothing.

"Hm, not bad for a nerd. You got work at your speed though"

Dendy's eyes widened when she realized what was going on, he was tantalizing her on purpose. So he really was willing to help her after all. The thought made her smile.

"Don't get too happy. You still suck. Meet me at the back alleyway around 4 so we can work on your resistance and speed"

"O-Okay" she breathed, and went to the cooler part of the bodega and got a drink.

::::::

Dendy waited in the alley for T.K.O., her muscles were aching from the earlier run. She really was not in the mood to do anything other than lie down.

"Sup Science Baby" a voice said, startling Dendy, he appeared from out of nowhere.

"Please do not call me that" she said, recomposing herself.

"If you want me to train you, you gotta let me call you whatever you want. Got it?!"

Dendy frowned, reluctantly agreeing.

"Good. Now, I want you to dodge this!" He shot a power fist at her and she ducked just in time, it hitting the wall.

"What in the world was that!" She exclaimed, clearly terrified. He chucked.

"You really have a lot to learn you know. You have to be prepared for anything in a battle" he leapt towards her with full force and she dodged again.

"I...don't...think...this...will....help...!" She took breathes after every word.

"Fine, punch me"

She groaned and aimed her fist at him, which he dodged again with no effort.

"Again"

She tried again and he dodged once more, giving her a cheeky smirk.

"You're so slow"

"Urgh! My body aches!" She grated her teeth and aimed another punched at him and he dodged again, laughing.

"Break through the pain Science Baby!" He teased, and he watched as the frustration coursed through her veins and she caught him off guard with a mildly good punch in the face.

"Hey, not bad. Guess teasing works for you" he said rubbing his cheek.

Dendy found herself blushing as she began to rub her fist. Huh?

"Pick up your speed, we're going for a run." He announced, "You gotta catch me!" And a moment later, he flew off.

Dendy groaned, it was like he wanted to be the cause of her keeling over.

She wiped of beads of sweat as she narrowed her breathing pattern. She removed her boots knowing she was going to need to use her power jump to catch him.

So she went off running as fast as she could out of the alleyway, and she looked up in the sky. There, about maybe 200 feet away from her, he was. She stopped and powered up her feet and leapt up in the air, she managed to grab ahold of his hair and reel him down, hearing his painful cries.

"UGH WHY DID YOU HAVE TO PULL MY HAIR?!"

"Did I not catch you?"

"Ugh, yeah...but it still hurt!"

"I apologize. Anywho what is the next activity I shall do?" She asked excitedly and he rolled his eyes,

"Oh those were just warm-ups Science Baby. The real activities are going to be way worse" he chuckled sadistically-

 

 


	26. Obsession

#25: Obsession  
\--  
T.K.O. exited the bodega after a long day of boring work with that dorky blue alien. He wouldn't have asked to be in control for that. Whatever, at least he could go socialize with people and relax now. He noticed the small kappa Dendy carefully exiting a van, which he recognized as Radicles' van. He squinted. She always spent time in his van. Which was odd to say the least. Didn't she have like a home or something?

He watched her open up her holopad and sit on the cement right beside one of the front wheels, busying herself.

Why was she just sitting beside his van? There were other cars to sit beside, or maybe she could be normal and sit at a bench. But T.K.O. knew she was a strange creature, she always did things differently.  Always one step ahead as K.O. would put it.

Come to think of it, it was always his van she was near or in. No one seemed to take notice of how odd this was. Not even K.O.

T.K.O. scoffed to himself, what a weirdo she was. Why in the world would she even be interested in that idiot's van? He's just a meathead. T.K.O. shrugged and went on his way, he planned the rest of day at the arcade , using K.O.'s technos to buy tokens.

:::::::

At the arcade while playing a racing game, T.K.O. couldn't help but overhear some people talking nearby. They were mentioning what seemed to be about old videos that have gotten deleted--

"Remember that video with that alien Radicles? That kid K.O. and his kappa friend were watching him do pull ups in his underwear!"

"Oh yeah! Priceless! Too bad it got deleted"

"Yeah I know right?"

  
T.K.O.'s mind filled with confusion. Why in Cob's world would they do that? How weird! But he continued listening, and then he heard something that made his heart almost stop--

"I heard the kappa was the one who discovered his morning routine"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I reckon she must fancy the alien if that's true"

"Oh for sure"

"Children these days"

T.K.O. paused the game and began to contemplate. If what they were saying is true, then it made sense! The nerd had a crush on Rad! That's why she always hangs out in his van, and even more so if she found out about Rad's half naked routine. She is obsessed with him!

T.K.O. had no doubt that this was true, and there was one last thing to do. He was going to confront her about it, and if admits to it, perfect blackmail for unlimited spaghetti. He snickered at the mere thought..

:::::::

"Hey nerd! I gotta question to ask you" the edgy boy approached the kappa, who was focused deeply on her holopad but she glanced up at him.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd be less rude"

"Whatever. So I was wondering if you..." He paused dramatically,

"Yes?"

"Had a..."

"...Yes?' She sounded irritated,

"Crush on...?"

Her eyes widened.

"Radicles!..." T.K.O. grinned mischievously, watching her expression drop.

"Um, no?"

"What?! Don't lie! It's super obvious that you do"

"I don't have any romantic feelings towards Radicles"

"Then why did you and K.O. video tape him working out in his underwear that one time? And why do you always hang near or in his van? It's cause you're obsessed with him aren't ya?"

Dendy chuckled a bit, "Obsessed for research, yes. I am fascinated by Radicles since he is an alien. I enjoy observing the things he does since it becomes resourceful information that can be used. Since he does things differently from Earth creatures"

T.K.O. arched his brow skeptically, "Really? So you don't have any type of romantic interest in him, at all?"

"I do not. Why does it matter?"

"Eh, just wanted something to use for blackmail"

"Blackmail?..."

Ignoring her question, he circled around her figure glaring intensely at her, "You know I don't really believe you. How much info can you get from living in his dumb van?"

Dendy rolled her eyes, "T.K.O. I don't have time to indulge in your childish nonsense, it's you're choice to believe me or not." And she stood up, closing her holopad and gave him a nonchalant glare, "I must go now, I'll see you tomorrow" she began to walk off, and he watched her leave, disappointment running through his veins.

"GAH! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" And he being irritated, he hates being wrong,m punched a tree that was in the median, and watched in surprise a small yellow book appeared from behind the cracked bark.

"What the...?" The edgy boy picked up the book and saw on the cover it read "Belongs To Dendy" and he opened it curiously and saw many natural and and unaware pictures of himself and K.O.

The obsession wasn't with Rad, it was with him.


	27. Little Things

#26: Little Things  
\--  
"Hey Dendy, you're going to call the pizzeria?"

"Affirmative," she answered back cheerfully picking up her cellphone. She pressed the "P" key to speed dial for the pizzeria and placed the call on speakerphone as it rung.

"Hello! Lakewood Turbo Pizza, how may I help you?"

"Greetings, I'd like to order a pizza for delivery"

"Okay, your name?"

"Dendy Kincaid"

"Okay, gimme one moment" the sound of typing was heard from the other line and then a click, "Aha there you are, so what is your order?"

"A large supreme"

"Okay the-"

"Wait wait, be sure to not add ANY variation of olives." She said, taking note of K.O.'s expression from the other side of the room. He was smiling.

"Okay ma'm your order will be 25 technos, the delivery boy will be there in about 30 minutes!"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome!"

And then she hung up, K.O. approaching her and giving her a huge back hug, "I can't believe you remembered I hate olives!" He squeezed her tightly, lifting her up in the air and she laughed playfully. He set her down and she kissed his cheek lovingly.

"I'd never dismiss the little things about you, K.O."

"Me neither Dendy, just how I'll never forget how much you love snuggling with your favorite hero" he lifted his wife up princess style and carried her to the couch, and he planted small kisses against her face watching how her cheeks lit up with color.

She giggled lightly and caught his lips in a chaste kiss and they held it there for a good 10 seconds. They gently retracted and she nuzzled against his chest, both of them falling asleep in their position

Only to be woken up startled by the sound of loud knocking and the doorbell ringing,

"Hello, your pizza is here!"


	28. Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an angst prompt, reader discretion is advised. If you don't wanna read a unrequited prompt, skip this chapter. They're teens in this. I'm not really good at angst so this was a huge toughie.

  
#27: Never  
\--  
Dendy didn't bother to ask, she didn't bother to find out. She just let it be. She let the fact that her best friend of many years never informed her about the girl he was with. Not that it mattered really, she saw how happy he was with her. She found out about her existence by accident really, when Radicles mentioned her in a quiet conversation with Enid. A conversation that was never meant for her to hear.

What she heard that day became confirmed weeks after, when she had happened to be walking by herself back home and she saw with the corner of her eye her best friend and the girl he was with kissing passionately by an oak tree. The sight of it made her sick. Not in an a repulsed way, but rather an ill way. She turned her head away from the sight and walked on as if she didn't even see it.

When she arrived home that night and went to her room, only the memory of the sight kept repeating in her head like a  a gnawing headache. She clutched her head and groaned, wondering why she even cared. What irked was how she had to find out. He never told her about her. He never brought it up. What kind of friend does that? Who was she and when did this happen? Why did he never tell her?

Dendy cleared her mind and got up from her seat and decided to call it a night. As she laid down in bed, an aching pain throbbed in her chest. She turned and turned in her bed but found it impossible to fall asleep.

All she kept thinking about was K.O., and him kissing the girl. She slammed her arm angrily into the pillow to try and find comfort but failed as she screamed angrily, plopping her head face down and felt tears as she cried into the pillow. It was inevitable that she cared about more than the fact he hid it from her, she cared about him. But that is something she'd wouldn't admit, and never will have the chance to.


	29. Distracted

#28: Distracted  
\--  
"Dendy, would you please come here to my desk?"

"Um, yes Ms. Quantum" Dendy got out of her seat, a million things ran through her mind, feeling the stares and snickers from the other students, wondering what her teacher needed as she approached her desk.

"Dendy..." Ms. Quantum began in a low whisper, "Do you remember that number coding assignment I gave last week?"

"Of course" her heart began racing, nothing she did was ever good enough to impress her overbearing teacher.

"Now usually. I'd probably be happy about something like this but I am not. You did not do your work as perfectly as you normally do. In fact this is horrific"

Hearing those words shocked Dendy. She wasn't sure whether she was more surprised at the fact that she affirmed she was a good student, or the fact she didn't do her best on this assignment. What happened?

"W-what do you mean?"

Ms. Quantum squinted her eyes, roughly slamming Dendy's assignment in front of her. A big red F was visible in the top right corner of it.

"Read it, and tell me if this is what I asked you to code"

She glanced down at it,

::::20 8 5 18 5 19 19 15 13 5 20 8 9 14 7 1 2 15 21 20 13 25 2 5 19 20 6 18 9 5 14 4 11 15 20 8 1 20 13 1 11 5 19 13 5 6 5 5 12 6 12 21 19 20 5 18 5 4 14 5 18 22 15 21 19 1 14 4 10 15 25 6 21 12 9 3 1 14 14 15 20 19 5 5 13 20 15 7 5 20 20 8 5 20 8 15 21 7 8 20 15 6 8 9 13 15 21 20 15 6 13 25 8 5 1 4 23 8 1 20 19 15 5 22 5 18 14 15 13 1 20 20 5 18 8 15 23 8 1 18 4 9 20 18 25 8 5 19 20 9 12 12 1 16 16 5 1 18 19 9 14 13 25 8 5 1 4 9 20 8 9 14 11 9 13 1 25 2 5 18 15 13 1 14 20 9 3 1 12 12 25 9 14 20 5 18 5 19 20 5 4 9 14 8 9 13::::

Which read:

There's something about my best friend K.O. that makes me feel flustered, nervous, and joyful. I cannot seem to get the thought of him out of my head whatsoever. No matter how hard I try, he still appears in my head. I think I may be romantically interested in him.

::::::

Dendy felt her face burn in embarrassment.

"Now for something like this I'd make you read it out to the entire class." She said with a smirk, watching Dendy's expression turn frantic.

"I-I apologize Ms. Quantum. I was distracted..."

"Clearly. But since I'm not evil anymore" she paused with a chuckle, "I will let you do it again, for a lower grade."

"T-Thank you"

"Alright now go sit down"

Dendy nodded and nervously made her way back to her seat, K.O. turned in his to face her, "Dendy what happened?"

"Er...I need to redo my coding assignment" she responded back slowly, K.O. looking quite confused.

"Huh? But why?"

"I didn't do it correctly."

"That's weird, you're so great at coding though"

"Yes, but I did get somewhat distracted. So I typed out something I shouldn't have"

"Oh, well I hope whatever distracted you won't distract you again so you can do it right" he gave her a reassuring smile.

Dendy felt her face turning red again, "That may be impossible"


	30. Regret

#29: Regret

Ever since K.O. and Dendy began dating, things were going great for both the teenage hero and the teenage kappa, except the fact that everytime he'd ask the kappa if she wanted to do something, she'd always insist that she did not mind, as long as it was something he wanted to do.

At first, K.O. thought it was just her being timid, but after weeks of them being together, her behavior hadn't changed. Even for the smallest things, like if she wanted to have pizza for dinner or go to the movies.

This odd behavior made him uncomfortable, and above all things worried. He didn't feel good about her making him choose everything. What about what she wanted? It wasn't until one afternoon when he finally questioned what was going on.

"Hey, uh do you want to watch some movies?"

"That would be nice"

"Alright so, which one do you want to see? 'Chip Damage: Strength Within' or 'Martial Arts Ninja'?" He showed her both DVD cases.

She glanced at them both until answering, "Both seem nice, but whatever you would like to watch K.O."

He dropped both of them abruptly and gave his girlfriend a worried look, "No, which one do you wanna see Dendy?"

She gave a nervous look, "Either or"

K.O. clenched his fists anxiously, "What do you mean either or? Just choose one. I don't mind."

Dendy averted her eyesight away from his, "K.O. I insist. Whichever one you would like to watch is fine by me"

"See! That's the problem!" The boy exclaimed, catching his girlfriend off guard. "Ever since you and I began going out together you've made me choose everything that we do! From date locations to the foods we eat! Why don't you ever choose anything we do Dendy? It's not fair, I sometimes wanna do what you wanna do instead ya know..."

Dendy bit her lip and felt a pain in her chest. She didn't want to talk about it, and she had hoped he wouldn't have noticed. But he did. And it was at this very moment she knew that lying would be the very least smart thing to do.

"I...I apologize K.O." she lowered her head, and her boyfriend joined sitting beside her on the couch.

"Dendy, what's going on?" he cooed, and she whimpered, suddenly plummeting her head against his chest, "I-I feel regret"

"Regret? What do you mean? Regret of what?"

Dendy glanced up at her boyfriend's concerned face and she sighed,

"I feel regret from that moment I cruelly did those tests on you back when we were in grammar school. I have not been able to shake the feeling of how terrible you must've felt, but I never mentioned it because I knew you put it behind you, but I hadn't. I didn't allow you a choice at the time, it was only about what I wanted. And it was the most selfish thing I ever did. I've regretted it so much, and when we started a relation, I didn't want to do anything to tarnish it. I never wanted you to feel again how you felt that day, so I never wanted to make a decision that would've seemed I disregarded you. I love you K.O., I just didn't want to lose you or make you feel otherwise..." She quickly poured out her emotions, and felt the warm hand from him graze her burning cheeks.

"Hey...that's all in the past now. I haven't even remembered that, it was such a long time ago" he chuckled a bit. "I forgave you for it. I know how bad you felt, and it's more than evident how much you care, I know that. Plus, in the end you helped me with T.K.O. And about now, you didn't need to withhold your opinions at all, that's what being in a relationship is. We both make choices equally. You think telling me that one day you wanna go eat at a seafood place instead of an Italian one is going to make me break up with you or feel as if you don't care? It's not! If everything was based on only how I feel, it wouldn't be a relationship. I wanna do things your way too." he kissed her lips, and she blushed.

"Okay then"

"Promise me you'll make decisions too from now on?"

"Most definitely" she smiled, feeling a bit relieved as strong arms wrapped arm her body.

"Alrighty then, so Dendy which movie do you wanna see?" He kissed her cheek and she giggled, "The Chip Damage one"

"Haha! Me too" he got up from the sofa and inserted the DVD into the Blue Ray player and she smiled.


	31. Limit

#30: Limit

They both were running. It was pretty fast for a mechanical monster sent by Venomous. It's only objective was simple: Absorb the young boy's turbonic energy, which inevitably would absorb all of his energy, thus rendering him completely unconscious. They had been running for what seemed like eons, since basic attack didn't work. The boy would send a powerful power fist, but watched as the monster would just absorb it.

"Dendy stay back! I don't know what this thing can do, but I don't want it hurting you!" He yelled to his friend who was running by his side, he was being tailgated by the thing, she gave him a devasted look but didn't try to argue with him as she jumped towards the side, plummeting down into the concrete. She quickly propped herself up from her knees and saw how swift her friend was as he evaded the monster's attempt to grab him.

"K.O.! Just keep on running!" She called out, hoping to Cob that he would manage to run away fast enough to escape the monster's chase.

She opened up her holopad and quickly tried to devise a code to possibly pinpoint the monster's weak spot to destroy it, but before she even began, there was a loud thud and the monster had K.O. who was unconscious its in metallic clutches.

Dendy jumped to her feet, feeling every emotion in her body turn to a boil "LET HIM GO!" was all she could say and the monster began to trot it's way to Boxmore. Breathing heavily, she tried to type up a code that would do as she wished, but no avail, her anxiety kept messing her hands up as her fingers kept pressing the wrong key. She was trembling.

"K.O.!.." she removed her boots, and began to run towards the trotting monster, and she leapt upwards, trying to grip onto the monster, however there was nothing on it to grip, as she fell back down into the concrete. She groaned in pain and lifted her head up slightly, and she saw the monster trotting away, "NO! K.O.!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks, and for a moment everything blacked out.

:::::

She didn't remember anything at all, but found herself in the arms of her best friend when she awoke, "Dendy! Oh my cob...you're awake" he held onto her tightly. "K.O.,...I...what happened?" She questioned, every muscle in her body ached. She glanced around and saw they were in a bedroom, which she quickly identified as K.O.'s room.

"Y-you saved me..."

"I...I did?" She felt relieved hearing that, even if she could not recall anything.

"Yeah...! Though, something unusual happened..."

"Unusual? I do not remember..."

"Yeah...well I think you went turbo?..."

Dendy's eyes widened. Then it hit her, the last thing she felt before she forgot was helplessness, the sight of her best friend being captured to deal with cob knows what devasted her.

"I, I did? Tell me what happened"

"Well...uh...you barged into Boxmore glowing with a huge purple aura, your headband had spikes, your jumpsuit was ripped, your hair was a mess, and you looked pretty powerful. You beat up the monster in seconds, and you picked me up from it's grip and rescued me. However you collapsed, so I had to carry you here..."

"That is...astonishing"

"Well it was pretty cool. I had no idea you could turn turbo like that though!"

"Anybody could, with enough negativity and focus."

"Yeah...well, thanks for saving me..." The brush head rubbed the back of his head, and Dendy hugged him again. Relieved that she saved him and that he was alright, but at the same time very confused. Why could she not remember anything when she did, allegedly go "turbo"?

I might continue this in the future, sorry if it was rushed.


	32. Out Of My System

#31: Out Of My System

Dendy continued her frail sobbing in her pillow, wishing mentally that she hadn't seen the sight of K.O. kissing that girl lovingly.

"Dendy? Honey, you didn't even come down to eat dinner..." Dendy heard a voice and she lifted up her head from her pillow to see her mother standing by the opened door with a concerned look upon her face. How hadn't she heard the door open?

Dendy sniffled as her mother rushed to the bed and glanced at her face asking with much worry, "Sweetie! Den, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

Dendy sat up and removed her goggles as she wiped away excess tears. "It's nothing, mother"

Her mother shook her head, "It is not "nothing" Dendy. Tell me what's wrong please" she then sat on the edge of the bed, causing the young kappa to sigh. There was no way outta this one was there?

"Alright...well..." And she told her mother what she saw and everything. Once she finished she noticed her mother with a knowing expression.

"Hm, how odd. Wait one second dear" she got up and left Dendy's room, leaving the kappa to question to herself what she meant. Her mother quickly returned with a huge brown book, its cover had many cracks. Sitting back on the edge of the bed she opened up the book to a certain page.

"The Sirens. Mythical creatures of seduction that come from the depths of the ocean, with their melodic singing they can lure any man to his doom" Her mother quoted from the book.

Dendy leaned forward to take a peek, the image on page to the right was a painting of a feminine figure similar to that of who she saw K.O. kissing earlier. Golden blonde hair, a pewter skin tone. Other than the fact her fins and tail weren't visible, then again, Dendy remembered her wearing a long sleeved dress.

"That's her, how did you know that she was a siren?"

"Cases like these for example have to be something of magic or spell casting. It was either a siren or a witch."

"You are correct"

Pepelina glanced down at the text and continued to further read, " A pendant is worn by each siren, that pendant is the source of her gorgeous singing aka power. If one is able to take away, or destroy the pendant of the siren that wears it all, who're under her control will be free."

Dendy gasped, "I have to save K.O."

"It says here that those trapped in the siren's songspell their energies become weaker and weaker, even resulting in death after a certain point..."

Dendy gasped again, the thought of K.O. possibly...dying devastated her!

"Mother, I really appreciate you reading this to me. But I have to go rescue K.O., before it's too late"

"How are you going to this? I think you're going to need some assistance sweetie" her mother smirked

"I have the perfect idea that does not require fighting. Well, at least, not that much. But yes, I do need your help...please?"

"Inform me!"

:::::::

The next day came, and Pepelina found herself looking through Lakewood park until she spotted her target sitting on a blanket in the most desolate area of the park.

"Excuse me, miss?"

Pepelina poked the shoulder of the beautiful siren, who she didn't find hard to seek out. The girl stood out like a diamond surrounded by rocks. She was sitting on a blanket in the grass with her, "beloved" who looked like he was in a daze.

The siren glanced up at her, her golden eyes shining brightly with the sunlight.

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and sweet, and Pepelina smiled. "My name is Pepelina, I own a hair salon on the other side of town and I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous your hair was. You see I love giving free consultations to new customers, so I'd be so happy if you could come and I could do your hair and make it look even more beautiful"

The siren placed a hand on her chin in thought, "Hmm..."

"Here, look at these reviews that I've gotten from customers in the past" she pulled out her phone and showed the siren a page of wonderful 4 and 5 star reviews from many civilians throughout Lakewood and beyond.

"Hm, well. Maybe. What do you think sweetie?" She looked at K.O., and he shook his head.

"You look...beautiful as you are"

"See? I don't need a haircut. Thanks for the offer anyways"

Pepelina felt anxious, she was 100% sure it would work. "W-well I could just do it here, I don't have to cut it. Just style it. I have some tools in my car"

"Well...I guess I could use some curls. Right K.O.?"

"Yeah...baby" he said, sounding like a drunk.

"Great! I'll go get my tools" and Pepelina started walking away. Heading towards her car. She opened the back door and saw Dendy looking at her intently. "Is she coming?"

Pepelina shook her head, "Afraid not...but I have a plan B. I'm gonna cut the pendant off of her there. I'm going to need your help though sweetie. You'll have to distract her."

"Alright" she nodded and Pepelina helped Dendy out of the car, Pepelina opened up the trunk and pulled out a duffle bag of hairstyling tools.

"You know how you're gonna distract her?" Pepelina asked her daughter as she slammed the trunk door closed.

"Indeed" Dendy had to admit she did feel a bit anxious. This was going to be the first time facing K.O. while he was with his "girlfriend"

"Then let's go stop that siren, but first. I don't want her to realize you and I are related, so here let me just..." Pepelina ruffled her daughters hair, her bald spot wasn't really showing so she could pull off not looking like a kappa, and she had her remove her goggles. Dendy looked completely unrecognizable, aside from the fact that was wearing her neon yellow jumpsuit.

"Perfect"

And then Pepelina approached the siren and K.O. with her duffle bag, "ready to have your hair styled?"

"Most certainly"

And then Pepelina stood behind the kneeling siren and started touching her golden locks. From afar, Dendy was watching from a bush and then she waited a minute or two until appeared and approached the 3.

"Oh K.O.! It is wonderful to see you. Who is this?"

"Dendy! I-I..." And suddenly he was at a lost for words, the siren speaking up with a nasty glare "I am his girlfriend. And you?"

"His best friend"

"Can you please try not to move dear?" Pepelina chimed in, pulling out the scissors slowly from the bag and Dendy cleared her throat, "He has never mentioned you to me, some girlfriend you are" Dendy chuckled, feeling relieved on some level that the siren wouldn't mean anything to him if he hadn't be trapped under her wicked spell.

"Maybe he has not mentioned because you are just not as important to him as you think you are" the siren sneered arrogantly, and Pepelina was angling the scissors precisely so it will cut the pendant in one shot.

"I am important to him." Dendy argued back defensively

"Oh r-!" She felt the drop of the string around her neck. Her pendant was cut off.

"MY POWER!" and with the speed of sound, Dendy leapt forward and snatched the pendant from her reach, smashing it to fragments with her boot. The siren started screeching as green smoke was released in the air from the pedant and K.O.

"Oh Cob! Wh-where am I?" He rubbed his head, clearly he didnt remember a thing that happened to him.

"YOU!" The siren's face started twisting into a hideous beast and she attempted a lash at Dendy but she was stunned with a stab to the neck from the scissors. Green blood started to spew from the stab as she collapsed to the grass, disintegrating into nothingness.

"Whoah! Mother, that was amazing"

"Sirens are actually pretty easy to defeat. Fought a lot of them with your father in the past" she bent forward and picked up the scissors lying in the grass, not one spec of blood was on it.

"Dendy!" The young man exclaimed, taking in his surroundings and he ran to his friend and held her tightly.

"Please tell me everything that happened what the heck did I just witness why is your mom here who was that scary lad-" Dendy cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips, tears rolled down her cheeks from joy. He didnt move a muscle until he processed what was happening, and he kissed back. Her mother was watching, a small smile on her lips at the sight. She pulled away after a minute or two, embarrassed but her teardrops kept falling.

"I-I'm sorry K.O., I'll tell you everything...I-I just needed to get that out of my system..."


	33. You Make Me So...

#32: You Make Me So...

Dendy never thought she'd fall in love before, or even be attracted to anyone. But of course as a popular phrase says, "Never say never" because in the end you could end up doing the thing you swore you never would do. Not that falling in love was a choice, it isn't. That's one thing Dendy realized the hard way.

It happened the day Boxman had sent his robot baby Boxman Jr. to destroy the plaza, that day K.O. allowed his notorious alter ego take over to try and fight him, it was a specific moment that day that made Dendy feel a sudden more than usual liking towards her best friend. It was earlier when she was helping him to try and control T.K.O. without any inhumane experimentation, and it was then he told her that he couldn't do it, and to calm him down she told him those simple three words, "I love you" and she didn't think anything of them until the end of that day.

After K.O., combined with T.K.O.'s powers sent Boxman Jr. flying to his doom, she felt a certain feeling that was indescribable. He was so strong and brave, and she really did think he moved her in a way that helped her explore the science of emotions.

After that day, everytime she would see K.O. she'd feel a warm tingling sensation in her chest and in her stomach. Every moment spent with him she had noted, and she began to notice small little details about him as well. Like how he looked so adorably focused as he organized his POW cards in his folder, or how soft his hair looked.

At first, she overlooked these new feelings as just a normal thing. He was her friend after all. It wasn't odd to notice things so proverbial about someone was it?

Then there were the times where she'd become so overjoyed inside whenever he appeared out of nowhere and greeted her. It always made her heart skip a beat and cheeks warm up. She also took notice on how he seemed to be changing physically. His shoulders were becoming broader, and his chest was showing a bit more. She would find herself staring sometimes at him from afar when he'd be working. Cob, how much she loved to stare at him. Her cheeks would always turn carmine.

Dendy finally realized what was happening to her and chose to accept it. She accepted the fact she was crushing on her best friend. But she didn't ever want to admit to it, because what if he didn't feel the same way back?

Dendy would spend endless hours when she was not working on an experimentation or report, thinking about the young hero. She found herself daydreaming about what it'd be like to kiss him, she's never kissed anybody before. It would make sense, she never allowed herself to care about these type of things like most girls her age would. She only cared about her schoolwork up until recently.

She tried to push the thought of what it'd be like to kiss him aside, telling herself that it was ridiculous. Liking him was ridiculous, for he could never feel the same. And that's what she did. She hid her feelings from him, never daring to say a peep about it, even if she really wanted to tell him he made her heart go thump, her cheeks turn red,  
weak in the legs, and hot all over.


End file.
